Jack Harkness joins Stargate Command!
by mpalmer89
Summary: When the Alterans decide to change history for the better, Torchwood Three learns about Stargate Command!
1. Everyone meet Jack Harkness!

Jack Harkness had enough after the 456 Aliens and decided to leave the Planet Earth, so when he landed inside someone's house with a child playing with a Loaded Handgun he panickedly tried to take it away from him.

The Woman screaming Charlie ran into the room finding Jack Harkness shot in the shoulder on the floor and Charlie O'Neill crying his eyes out beside his father's gun.

Sara O'Neill decided to check her son over before asking who the stranger was while Jack O'Neill ran into the room behind her.

The first thing Jack O'Neill thought was his son was ok and then he noticed that he shot someone else in the room.

"Who are you?" Jack O'Neill demands.

"I'm the idiot that found your son playing with a handgun and tried to take it away from him." Jack Harkness snapped at Jack O'Neill.

"Thank you for saving my son's life, but you got to admit this looks strange, you being in our home with the front door locked." Jack O'Neill says suspiciously.

"I'm not a Burglar, I'm even more confused about how I got here than you are... where am I anyways?" Jack Harkness responds looking around for clues.

"Did you hit your head?" Jack O'Neill asked worriedly.

"I just don't remember how I got here... one moment I'm planning my vacation and the next I'm discovering your kid playing with the Handgun while bewilderedly wondering what was going on." Jack Harkness admits and Jack O'Neill frowned to himself.


	2. Jack Harkness meet yourself!

The year was 1996 and Jack Harkness found himself in an Air Force Hospital being accused of espionage until his past self showed up to meet himself to the confusion of everyone thinking that he escaped when they saw him showing up beforehand.

"We are not twins because I left for my vacation in the year 2009 and eveyone keeps saying it is 13 years earlier." Future Jack Harkness explained.

General West called Samantha Carter to learn why someone wanted to kidnap Jack Harkness from the future in the first place.

"Jack Harkness, Torchwood Security Agency and you are?" The Twin Torchwood Agents say together.

"Captain Samantha Carter and which one of you is from the future?" The Blond Female Scientist responds curiously watching the identical men.

"Captain Carter has confirmed that United States Satelites Recorded Something Inside the O'Neill Home about the same time Mister Jack Harkness was found there." General West stated at the debriefing with Jack O'Neill and Charles Kawalsky.

"It is some kind of Energy Particles... probably proof of the kidnappers losing Jack Harkness during transporting him across history." Captain Carter says thoughtfully.

"This whole Kidnapping by Time Travel is something the United Kingdom has never seen beforehand." The Future Jack Harkness admits worriedly.


	3. Researching in Circles!

Jack O'Neill and Charles Kawalsky are showing the Identical Jack Harkness Twins around Colorado while Captain Carter worked on their Vortex Manipulators that didn't work anyways.

Both Vortex Manipulators are broken, but Captain Carter looks them over regardless.


	4. Protect Jack Harkness at all costs!

Captain Carter had ran Computer Analysis on both the two Vortex Manipulators and the one Sonic Blaster found on the Future Jack Harkness.

The British Technology was too advanced for being only 13 years from the future and caused more questions than answers.

Every time someone in the United States Air Force searched for information about what Torchwood really was, they got the run around Political Evasion Tactics instead of figuring out anything to show for it!

General West sounded annoyed and the puzzle of why someone wanted Jack Harkness became clear to him.

"Captain Carter, do you think this Torchwood Agency is developing this technology in secret?" General West asked suspiciously.

"That might explain why someone wanted to kidnap Jack Harkness in the first place." Captain Carter agreed with him.


	5. The New Enemies!

The Sontarans are coming through the Stargate and Daniel Jackson was runing for his life as the Air Force fought back in the confusion.

"What?" Jack O'Neill demanded alarmed into the phone.

"We are on our way!" Jack O'Neill screamed into the phone and ended the call.

"The Base is under attack!" Jack O'Neill tells the Jack Harkness Twins as they head back to Stargate Command to discover their weapons have stopped working.

"The Cordolaine Signal expands the Copper Bullets within the Guns, I need my Sonic Blaster back to deal with the Sontarans." Future Jack Harkness says as he saw the Sontarans chasing the Humans away from the Stargate instead of killing all of them like he expected.

"The Sontarans are after that Stargate." The Future Jack Harkness told his past self pointing down at the Sontarans from the Control Room after ambushing the Probic Vents of some Sontarans by using a P-90 like a club and stealing their weapons.

The Focused Plasma Rifles of the Sontarans had Jack O'Neill and Charles Kawalsky smiling together as the Future Jack Harkness leads them towards Carter's Lab to get his Sonic Blaster before everything got worse for them.

The Sontaran Empire wanted Humanity as slave labor to build their equipment for the war against the Rutans, but first they needed to control the Stargate to transport their troops beforehand.


	6. The Sontaran Empire, part 1!

The Sontarans are trying to take control of the Stargate and had overwhelmed the Human Airmen defending it very fast before starting defensive formations around the nearest exits.

40 Sontarans guarded the Stargate while another 20 came out of the wormhole to debrief the first 40 of them while the next wave of troops prepared to march out of the Stargate afterwards and outnumber the Humans defending their planet.

The Past Jack Harkness was calling Torchwood for help while the Future Jack Harkness attacked the Sontarans with his Sonic Blaster to stall for more time.

Charles Kawalsky and Jack O'Neill fought along side the Future Jack Harkness against the Sontarans advancing on their positions.

A Blue Discharge fired from the Future Jack Harkness's Sonic Blaster while Green Blasts from the Sontaran Plasma Rifles crisscrossed between Charles Kawalsky and Jack O'Neill fighting the Sontarans beside him.


	7. The Sontaran Empire, part 2!

The Torchwood Platoons fly to Stargate Command with Anti-Tank Weapons to use against the Sontarans.

General West was annoyed by the LAW 80 and the AT4 Anti-Tank Weapons demolishing everything inside his Air Force Base while fighting the Sontarans, but he also had proof that Doctor Daniel Jackson was right about the Stargate being a Transportation Device.

Samantha Carter and Daniel Jackson are talking about how the Stargate worked while General West was yelling to the Jack Harkness Twins about wanting command of his Air Force Base back outragedly.

Torchwood wanted the Stargate for themselves, but the Jack Harkness Twins know the Americans will never go for the idea and the bigger threat of the Goa'uld System Lords was still out there waiting for Humanity!


	8. The Sontaran Empire, part 3!

Firing Anti-Tank Weapons against Sontaran Infantry was overkill, but it worked well until it became clear the Sontarans are still coming through the Stargate in groups of 50 repeatedly.

Within 2 hours, 200 Sontarans had started to crowd themselves defending the Stargate and expand into the Air Force Base.

Torchwood Platoons are throwing Grenades and running out of Ammunition since they can't use their Earth Bullets against the Sontarans, making using Anti-Tank Weapons more understandable when they loot the Dead Sontarans for weaponry in the long run.

"Have everyone fall back and destroy the Elevators afterwards! The Sontarans are outnumbering us, but if we blow up the Building... wait the Naquadah in the Stargate makes that a bad idea... Just trap the Sontarans downstairs and we can think up a new plan." The Past Jack Harkness orders over his Radio.


	9. The Sontaran Empire, part 4!

"The Naquadah in the Stargate would turn even C-4 into a Nuclear Explosion so we can't destroy the Air Force Base." The Past Jack Harkness told the Torchwood Platoon Leaders worriedly.

The Future Jack Harkness was listening to Daniel Jackson explain how the Stargate worked with Captain Carter.

General West was calling the American President and telling him about the Sontarans coming out of the Stargate.

The Armed Forces of the United States came to fight the Sontaran Threat at the Cheyenne Mountain Complex beside the Torchwood Troops.

General West was making a deal that the Future Jack Harkness can stay behind to help them watch the Stargate instead of Torchwood taking it for themselves.

The Past Jack Harkness loved the idea and the Future Jack Harkness called the United Nations Intelligence Taskforce for help about the Sontarans.


	10. The Sontaran Empire, part 5!

After the Combined Infantry Platoons of Torchwood, the American Armed Forces and the United Nations Intelligence Taskforce started fighting the Sontarans together, they learned their own Copper Bullets didn't work so they tried Armor-Piercing Bullets instead to fight back with.

The Combined Human Platoons steal the Sontaran Weaponry as they push back the enemy towards the Stargate and tried to use the Abydos Stargate Address to block the Sontarans coming out of the Stargate again.

The only problem was the Sontarans retreating to the Planet Abydos to escape the Humans causing the Abydonians to run in fear of the Sontaran Daemons trying to capture them afterwards.

The Sontaran Empire had not wanted to go to war with the Goa'uld System Lords, but being found on the Planet Abydos changed all that very quickly and the more advanced verisons of the Sontaran Plasma Weaponry Technology falls into Goa'uld Hands.

The Sontarans might have better Plasma Weaponry, but the Goa'uld Motherships had both Energy Shield Generators and thousands of Goa'uld Death Gliders to swarm the Sontarans while they fought the Goa'uld Motherships at the same time.

The Sontarans got disorientation when the Goa'uld Motherships sent their Goa'uld Death Gliders to disrupt their Battle Plans because they had thousands of new fighters to deal with that they hadn't expected beforehand during their first war against the Goa'uld System Lords.


	11. The Sontaran Empire, part 6!

The Sontarans had never fought the Goa'uld System Lords before, but they cloned troops fast enough to match thousands of Jaffa Troops and keep outnumbering them for days afterwards.

What none of the people on the Planet Earth saw coming was the Sontarans becoming a worse threat than the Goa'uld System Lords combined.

The Sontarans wiped out anyone who didn't serve them as Forced Labor to build their Sontaran Flagships on other planets before taking off into the stars to fight the Goa'uld Motherships.

Even the Tok'ra didn't see the Sontaran Empire defeating the Goa'uld System Lords to the point that they would combine forces against the Sontarans to rebuild their numbers.


	12. The Sontaran Empire, part 7!

The Sontarans had taken control of several crashed Goa'uld Motherships for study and tortured information out of the Jaffa they found still alive, but learned little without getting their hands on a Goa'uld Overseer to tell them how everything worked.

The Sontarans reverse engineered the Goa'uld Technology slowly, but in the end they annihilated the Goa'uld System Lords and came after the Planet Earth in the future.

"The Cloister Bell?" The First Human Empire destroyed by the Sontarans?" The Sixth Doctor was amazed when his Trial with the Valeyard was interrupted by the news that Human History had been disrupted and the Sontarans are invading the Planet Gallifrey because of it.

Even the Master's TARDIS had not seen the Sontaran Invasion coming before he was blasted out of orbit and crashed on the Planet Gallifrey himself.

"Fire all Time Torpedoes at once!" The Time Lords order in alarm at the Sontaran Invasion Forces attacking their people.


	13. The Sontaran Empire, part 8!

The Time Torpedoes disrupted the speed events happened by slowing time down around the Sontaran Invaders so the Time Lords had more time to evacuate themselves panickingly while the Chancellery Guards fired their Lasers blindly at the Sontaran Starships advancing on them in slow motion.

For the Sontarans it looked like the Time Lords are moving faster until they realized what was going on with the Time Torpedoes causing Temporal Disruptions around them.

The Sontarans dodged the Lasers firing at them disorganizedly as they are pulled into the Time Vortex by the Escaping Time Lords trying to save themselves.


	14. The Sontaran Empire, part 9!

The Gallifreyan TARDISes dragged the Sontarans across history during their panicking attempts to escape them and caused both sides to crash randomly back into normal deep space puzzledly wondering what Star Systems are nearby in their bewilderment.

"Where are we?" The Valeyard demanded beside the Sixth Doctor inside his Crowded TARDIS.

"I don't know!" The Sixth Doctor admits as 14 Time Lords are all fighting over the TARDIS Controls and he is trying to restore order to the panicking group around him.

"I think I saw some of the Gallifreyan Survivors stealing the Master's TARDIS before we left... Oh I would love to know how he will react afterwards!" The Valeyard proclaimed laughingly.

"You are my Future Self and you didn't know about the Sontaran Invasion on the Planet Gallifrey?" The Sixth Doctor demanded alarmedly.

"The Sontaran Invasion on the Planet Gallifrey never happened when I was the Doctor." The Valeyard admits worriedly.

"Someone is changing Time Lord History then, but why do it?" The Sixth Doctor responds.

"The Time Lords and the Daleks are the most powerful, so the better question is who wants the Sontarans to have Gallifreyan Technology to change that?" The Valeyard offers darkly.


	15. The Sontaran Empire, part 10!

The Sontarans had quickly started looting the Gallifreyan Technology while the Gallifreyans fled for their lives in the confusion caused by it.

The Daleks never saw the Sontarans using Gallifreyan Technology beforehand and are taken by complete surprise in the future, but the Rutans go after the Sontaran Advances afterwards causing a bigger problem for the Daleks caught in the middle of it.

With the Rutans and Sontarans fighting each other with Gallifreyan Technology, the Daleks and the Time Lords needed to know what was going on because of it before they can make plans to deal with it happening.


	16. Stargate Command, part 1!

The Master was shocked to learn the Sontarans had managed to invade the Planet Gallifrey as soon as he woke up to discover his TARDIS was being used by Gallifreyan Refugees.

The Doctor and the Valeyard had contacted him from the same TARDIS, the Master was amused by the fact that even the Outdated TARDISes on the Planet Gallifrey were being used to escape the Sontarans during his Status Updates with the Sixth Doctor.

The Goa'uld Empires had all been wiped out by the Sontarans and the Master wonders what else they are doing in the past thoughtfully.


	17. Stargate Command, part 2!

The Future Jack Harkness heard the sound of the Doctor's TARDIS before the thing appeared beside the Stargate with thousands of weapons aiming at it after the Sontarans vanished.

"Um...Hello? My Name is the Doctor and I bring survivors from the Planet Gallifrey." The Stranger says walking out of the Blue TARDIS and holding his hands up in the air.

"What?" The Future Jack Harkness demanded knowing something was not adding up with his own memories.

"I said I'm the Doctor and I have survivors from the Planet Gallifrey with me." The Sixth Doctor repeated looking around curiously.

The Future Jack Harkness blinked several times before demanding how they survived the Time War.

"What are you talking about? The Time Lords never fought any Time War because no one has ever attacked us beforehand!" The Sixth Doctor protested bewilderedly.

"What about the Daleks?" The Future Jack Harkness Demanded knowingly.

"The Time Lords will deal with them when the time comes for a Time War soon enough, but I have people needing sleeping arrangements!" The Sixth Doctor yelled at the Future Jack Harkness outragedly as Harkness realized the Time Lords are from the Doctor's Past and he was caught right in the middle of it.


	18. Stargate Command, part 3!

"Enough yelling at each other!" General West orders the Future Jack Harkness now that his past self ran into the room to hear enough to know they are dealing with a past version of the Tenth Doctor that they both knew so well.

"He says that he has Refugees inside that thing, Sir." Jack O'Neill says looking over the Blue Police Box confusedly.

"Why are there Dead Sontarans all over the place?" The Sixth Doctor asked after taking his eyes off the Earth Weaponry pointing at him.

"The Sontarans attacked us before you showed up!" The Future Jack Harkness screamed outragedly.

"Can you all calm yourselves down, the danger has passed and I'll help fix whatever the Sontarans did to the Planet Earth... Now please stop pointing your weapons at me and tell me what happened here beforehand!" The Sixth Doctor responds trying to take control of the situlation around him worriedly.


	19. Stargate Command, part 4!

The Future Jack Harkness and the Past Jack Harkness made all the Gallifreyan Survivors nervous with them being a Fixed Fact in History, but the Sixth Doctor was trying to figure them out while everyone else was avoiding them instead.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you, it has been a long week." The Future Jack Harkness apologized to the Sixth Doctor.

"Don't worry about it, I know the feeling too well." The Sixth Doctor responds and learned that Jack Harkness was kidnapped from the future before the Sontarans invaded.

"Do you think the Sontarans kidnapped me from the future to distract my past self from noticing them?" The Future Jack Harkness asked as the Past Jack Harkness looked expectingly at the Sixth Doctor for the answer.

"No... from what you told me whoever sent you to the past wanted to stop the Sontarans by alarming everyone beforehand by your arrival." The Sixth Doctor responds thoughtfully.

Torchwood and the United Intelligence Taskforce had both sent exta troops to defend the Stargate now that they both know about it.

The United Kingdom knew about the Stargate before the United States of America had it figured out and the Time Lords don't care what happened to the Stargate at all!


	20. Stargate Command, part 5!

The Future Jack Harkness and the Sixth Doctor prepared to go on the Mission to Planet Abydos with Samantha Carter and Daniel Jackson to explore the other side.

The Abydonians had been enslaved by the Sontarans when Jack O'Neill's First Wave came through the Stargate with about 40 Marines advancing out of the Temple of Ra while Samantha Carter and Daniel Jackson searched around with the Future Jack Harkness and the Sixth Doctor.

The Sixth Doctor was scanning the area with his Sonic Screwdriver while the Future Jack Harkness was scanning with his Vortex Manipulator at the same time that he had his Sonic Blaster ready to defend himself from danger.

The United Kingdom and the United States of America are debating sharing the Stargate Program with none of them liking Torchwood taking over the Stargate.


	21. Stargate Command, part 6!

The whole mission to the Planet Abydos had turned into fighting the Sontarans and saving the Abydonians while the Sixth Doctor was still scanning the area with his Sonic Screwdriver afterwards for clues.

The Humans had discovered the Stargate can go other places, but the Sixth Doctor wanted to know what the Sontarans are planning instead of watching the Humans discover something that he already knows about.

Jack Harkness was following the Sixth Doctor around having realized that the Time Lord was going to need help with something along the way.

So far the Sixth Doctor had questioned several Abydonians and studied the Discarded Sontaran Weaponry before wandering around the planet for hours looking for where the Sontarans built their Command Post.


	22. Stargate Command, part 7!

"The Sontaran Command Post is in Orbit of the Planet Abydos." The Sixth Doctor explained to the Humans worriedly.

"You are saying that the Sontarans have a Starship in orbit of the whole planet?" Jack O'Neill asked alarmedly.

"Yes, we need to evacuate everyone now!" The Sixth Doctor confirmed.

The Abydonians had returned to the Planet Earth and General West had his hands full explaining how the Stargate worked to the President of the United States of America.

Torchwood had left the Future Jack Harkness behind to keep them updated on the Stargate Program and searched for information on the Sontarans by themselves back inside England.


	23. Stargate Command, part 8!

The Sontarans had returned to the Planet Abydos just like the Sixth Doctor expected them to do while the Humans are still evacuating through the Stargate to the Planet Earth.

"I told you that we brought too many people!" The Sixth Doctor complained as the Sontarans exchanged fire with his group defending the Stargate while everyone else was escaping.

"This is just like old times with your future self, Doctor." The Future Jack Harkness remarked while firing blindly at the Sontarans to buy time for everyone else to escape into the Stargate.

The Sixth Doctor and the Future Jack Harkness escaped into the Stargate with the last group of Humans as the DHD exploded behind them because of Sontaran Weaponry.


	24. Stargate Command, part 9!

Jack Harkness was learning about all the Equipment at Stargate Command while Samantha Carter was giving him a tour of the place.

The Stargate Iris keeps the Sontarans from coming through the Stargate to overwhelm everyone again.

The Goa'uld System Lords had no clue that the Earth Stargate had been opened again and with the Sontarans invading their planets, even the Asgard High Council was taking notice of the Sontaran Invasion Forces going after the Goa'uld Empire.

The Tok'ra watched the Sontarans wiping out the Goa'uld System Lords and decided to move themselves away from the combat zones before they got killed in middle of the fighting.


	25. Stargate Command, part 10!

Jack Harkness watched as the Gallifreyan Refugees found out the Daleks had attacked the Sontarans while they were looting the Planet Gallifrey and turned the Gallifreyan Technology on the Daleks in Self-Defense.

The Daleks had not expected the Sontarans to ambush them in the middle of invading the Time Lords, but once the Daleks realized the Sontarans are looting the Planet Gallifrey without anyone else there to stop them, the Daleks wondered where the Time Lords escaped to before they showed up and began searching the Planet Gallifrey for clues.

The Gallifreyan Time Lords and the Daleks had both been cheated out of their final Time War by the Sontarans changing their history for better Gallifreyan Technology to defeat the Rutans with, but the Sontaran Plans would backfire when the Daleks turned on the Sontarans to capture the Planet Gallifrey for themselves.


	26. Stargate Command, part 11!

"This is a real mess! The Moment the Daleks discover how to make their own Battle TARDISes, no one will be safe!" The Sixth Doctor screamed outragedly.

Jack Harkness had no clue how it had happened, but the Gallifreyan Time War was gone and he needed to safeguard his own history because of it.

"Doctor, you need to see my memories." Jack Harkness says.

"Sorry, not interested in you." The Sixth Doctor replied dismissing the idea out of hand.

"It is important!" Jack Harkness protested.

"I am not looking at your memories for your personal enjoyment mister!" The Sixth Doctor responds tiredly.

"Someone looked into the Heart of your TARDIS and I just want you to know why it happened!" Jack Harkness yelled frustratedly.

"Someone did what?" The Sixth Doctor demanded finally understanding that Jack Harkness was trying to be helpful instead of flirting with him.


	27. Stargate Command, part 12!

"Rose Tyler? She looked into the Heart of the TARDIS to defeat the Daleks?" The Sixth Doctor asked himself after searching Jack Harkness's Memories.

"Yes, she saved us both and you left me behind afterwards." Jack Harkness confirmed.

"I'm Sorry, but you have a good life at Torchwood Three because of my abandoning you... not happy about learning my future actions turned you immortal, but at least I understand why it happened in the first place now!" The Sixth Doctor responds nervously.

"Just meet Rose Tyler and save my past self in World War Two, I think that will restore my personal history to normal anyways." Jack Harkness says worriedly.

"Don't worry, Mister Jack Harkness, I will take care of all the details." The Sixth Doctor promised thoughtfully.


	28. Stargate Command, part 13!

"Several of our Gallifreyan Colonies have reported being untouched by the Sontaran Invasion Forces." The Gallifreyan Refugees told the Sixth Doctor.

"They also report having seen the Daleks ambushing the Sontarans before firing every one of their Time Torpedoes they had into Deep Space towards the battle panickingly." They continue talking as the Tau'ri Alliance at Stargate Command wonder what they are going on about.

"My people are called the Time Lords and they are under attack." The Sixth Doctor explained to General West when he asked for help from Stargate Command.

"From the Interstellar Coordinates the Time Lords gave me, I think their Gallifreyan Colonies are outside the Stargate Network inside the Milky Way Galaxy." Samantha Carter explained to General West when he asked for the location of the Time Lord Planets.

"Without Starships we can't get to the Time Lord Planets on our own." General West realized very quickly.

Rolling his eyes boredly at the American Resources Problems, Jack Harkness contacts Torchwood Three with the Interstellar Coordinates of the Time Lord Planets without telling anyone at Stargate Command beforehand.


	29. Stargate Command, part 14!

The National Intelligence Department had discovered that the Abydonians are too primitive to have anything useful and the Sontaran Weaponry had been taken by the Torchwood People before the Stargate Program came under American Intelligence's Magnifying Glass.

Captain Jack Harkness had the British Royal Family calling the President of the United States of America about the Stargate Program and Colonel Martin Kennedy hated the whole thing.

The Torchwood People had the Ultimatum of allowing Captain Jack Harkness to spy on the Stargate Program or Torchwood trying to steal the Stargate for themselves instead.

The President of the United States of America had agreed to allowing Captain Jack Harkness to spy on the Stargate Program instead of risking having the Torchwood People trying to steal the Stargate for themselves behind his back.

The Sontaran Bodies are being studied after the Torchwood People agreed to leave some of them behind for the Stargate Program to Autopsy for themselves and figure out what they are up against while Torchwood made their own plans to deal with the Sontarans.


	30. Stargate Command, part 15!

The Sontarans had quickly realized the Planet Earth attacked them and saved the Abydonian Slaves from them as they steal the Goa'uld Blueprints for the Goa'uld Motherships.

With the Sontarans using four Goa'uld Motherships and thousands of Goa'uld Death Gliders to take revenge on the Planet Earth, Torchwood had the United Kingdom fire every Nuclear Missile that they had at the four Goa'uld Motherships ineffectively while scaring everyone into thinking that World War Three was happening instead.

The World News was wondering who the United Kingdom was firing their Nuclear Missiles at while the Stargate Program started noticing the four Goa'uld Motherships being undamaged by the Nuclear Missiles blasting them.

The moment the Time-Lock vanished from Galactic History around the Planet Gallifrey, the Tenth Doctor was frantically looking around for Daleks panickingly before noticing the four Goa'uld Motherships preparing to invade the Planet Earth on his Temporal Sensors.


	31. The Sontaran Empire, part 11!

The Tenth Doctor felt cheated because he had been expecting to cripple the Goa'uld Motherships and scare the False Gods away from the Planet Earth once their technology stopped working, but instead he walked into the Panicking Sontarans being mad at him for Crippling their Goa'uld Motherships while Humanity continued firing Nuclear Missiles in their own Self-Defense.

The Goa'uld Mothership was shaking like crazy as the Nuclear Missiles continued to rain down on the Energy Shields after the Tenth Doctor had crippled the Sontaran Weaponry and left the Sontarans defenseless enough to retreat with him captured in their Holding Cells instead.

"Honestly I have never heard of Sontarans using Goa'uld Motherships beforehand, Brilliant Tactic by the way, completely fooled me!" The Tenth Doctor babbled absent-mindedly wondering what was going on around him.

"We didn't expect you to show up at all!" One of the Sontarans yelled before attacking him with the side of their Rifle in outrage.

Picking himself up and trying to cover his Bleeding Nose, the Tenth Doctor glared back at the two Sontarans starting his Interrogation Progress.

"How did you cripple our Sontaran Invasion Fleet?" The First Sontaran demanded.

"I have Disabled Goa'uld Motherships before and I thought that crashing this one would help the Planet Earth survive longer." The Tenth Doctor admits nervously.

"After the Sontarans defeat the Goa'uld System Lords, we will put one of the Goa'uld Slaves inside your Brain to learn everything you know." The other Sontaran threatened him next as the Tenth Doctor gulped worriedly at the whole idea.


	32. The Torchwood Empire, part 1!

The Stargate Program had no clue why the Goa'uld Motherships retreated because Earth Nuclear Missiles had been useless against them and the enemy ran away unharmed regardless of their advantage over them.

Torchwood thought the whole thing was strange since they had the Second Stargate found in Antarctica during World War Two the whole time and know for a fact that the Goa'uld System Lords hated them because of it!

Torchwood had abandoned their Stargate Program once they had Eurondan Technology to defend themselves from the Goa'uld System Lords, Trashing Euronda and Kidnapping one of Alar's Clones to provide them the information to defeat the Nazi Empire with by force.


	33. The Sontaran Empire, part 12!

The Stargate Program had continued searching for the real reason that the Goa'uld Motherships fled the Planet Earth without much luck while the Tenth Doctor was thinking how he was going to escape the Sontarans without being killed doing it.

Getting out of the Goa'uld Holding Cells was easy, but avoiding being shot on sight by the Sontarans afterwards was the hard part that he needed to think about before trying to escape on his own.

The Sontarans had returned his Sonic Screwdriver and hinted at preparing to kill him during his escape attempt in advance, much to the Tenth Doctor's Horror of them expecting him to walk into their deadly ambush willingly.

"I don't long for death, you Sontaran Fools!" The Tenth Doctor yelled in protest.

"We will see, Time Lord!" The Sontarans yelled back smugly.

"Stupid Sontarans playing Mind-Games with me!" The Tenth Doctor yelled to himself outragedly in thought.


	34. The Sontaran Empire, part 13!

The Sontarans had not expected the Time Lord to refuse their offer of a quick death and now they had to deal with forcing information out of the Gallifreyan Enemy during their Interstellar War against the Goa'uld System Lords instead.

The Sontarans had been expecting the Time Lord to walk into their Deadly Ambush knowingly because he was too tired of living to go on, but the Tenth Doctor refused their offer of a quick death hopeful to outsmart them to make a run for his TARDIS to rethink his options for the future.

With the Planet Gallifrey's Destruction by the Daleks prevented, the timelines around the Tenth Doctor was reshaping themselves without his knowledge of how it happened in the first place!

The Daleks themselves had also noticed the timelines changing and blamed the Tenth Doctor for it while they contacted their own past with knowledge of the Fall of the Planet Gallifrey in their Time War.


	35. The Sontaran Empire, part 14!

The Sontarans had been the first real threat that the Goa'uld System Lords had faced in thousands of years, but the Daleks had shown up attacking both sides once they detected the Tenth Doctor's TARDIS in the 21st Century.

The Sontarans had been completely caught by surprise when the Daleks ambushed them causing the Tenth Doctor to sneak away in the middle of the battle between the Daleks and the Sontarans carefully glancing through the Goa'uld Mothership for hidden threats while searching for where they moved his TARDIS to without much luck.

Ducking behind some Supply Crates the Tenth Doctor watched the two Daleks enter the Storage Room fearfully crawling away from them while sneaking glances at their locations to avoid wandering towards the Daleks by mistake and getting killed.

"Where did the Bloody Sontarans hide my TARDIS anyways?" The Tenth Doctor quietly asked himself trying not to panick around the Daleks checking the Sontaran Supplies for anything useful to them.

After managing to keep unnoticed by the two Daleks, the Tenth Doctor made a run into another Goa'uld Storage Room looking around for his TARDIS wildly zigzagging behind Supply Crates to avoid being seen by anyone.

With both the Daleks and the Sontarans unaware of his location, the Tenth Doctor continued searching four more Goa'uld Storage Rooms until he found his Blue TARDIS parked by itself.


	36. The Gallifreyan Empire, part 1!

The Tenth Doctor had escaped in his TARDIS and passed out at the controls.

That was how the Gallifreyan Survivors found the Tenth Doctor crashed inside the Stargate Network days later.

The Goa'uld System Lords regroup themselves in terror of the Daleks as the Sontarans turn on the bigger threat allowing the Goa'uld Empire to retreat in the confusion.

The Tenth Doctor felt shocked to discover himself surrounded by Time Lords again and bewildered about the news that the Sontarans had attacked the Planet Gallifrey before the Daleks got there laughing uncontroledly at the irony of it all!


	37. The Gallifreyan Empire, part 2!

The Tenth Doctor had gone into shock after learning the Time Lords survived and was being looked after by his own people worriedly towing his Old Type 40 Blue TARDIS across the Milky Way Galaxy with their Type 62 TARDIS Convoy of about 20 Gallifreyan Starships trying to sneak past the Outraged Goa'uld System Lords fighting the Sontarans!

The Tau'ri had been saved by the Daleks invading the Sontarans and endangered the Sontaran Cold Fusion TARDIS Project to defend themselves from the Daleks panickingly.

The Goa'ulds are happy the Daleks saved them from being overrun by the Sontarans, but having the Cold Fusion TARDIS Prototypes falling into Dalek Control did not cheer up the Time Lords much afterwards when they are hiding themselves across Space and Time in terror.


	38. The Gallifreyan Empire, part 3!

The Daleks are experts at fighting TARDISes, but learning how to fly them for the first time was more trial and error because they had never got control of Gallifreyan Technology without it being destroyed by the Time Lords beforehand to keep the Daleks from using their own technology against them.

The Dalek TARDIS Prototypes had limited range compared to the Time Lord TARDISes with better technology than the Cold Fusion Reactors stolen from the Sontaran Research Project being tested.

The Planet Gallifrey had been looted and abandoned by the Sontarans with the Daleks chasing them away to search the place themselves instead.

The Time Lords had several Colony Planets that had realized something was going on and sent Battle TARDISes to discover what it was.


	39. The Gallifreyan Empire, part 4!

The Time Lord called Omega had provided the Sontarans with the Computer Codes to enter Gallifreyan Space unseen by the Automated Laser Satellites that protect the Planet Gallifrey itself from invaders, but once the Daleks ambushed them during the Time Lord Retreat, turning the Gallifreyan Defense Satellites back on became the Sontaran Battle Plan to outsmart the Daleks long enough to escape being destroyed themselves!

The Daleks had focused their attack on the Sontarans when the Time Lords escaped, but once the Gallifreyan Defense Satellites opened fire on them, the Daleks evaded the Laser Bombardment outraged at being lured into a trap and returned fire in hatred of the Automated Laser Satellites discarded by their Time Lord Enemies that had escaped them in the confusion of the Sontaran Invasion beforehand!

The Sontaran Battle Fleet having been tricked into saving the Time Lords from the Daleks had no clue where else to go besides the Abandoned Planet Gallifrey Itself as Golden Dalek Flying Saucers converged on the Solar System by the thousands to cut off their escape into Outer Space, Omega himself worked panickingly to turn all the Planetary Defense Computers back on after turning them all off by remote control for the Sontarans to scare the Time Lords away before the Daleks arrived and now he was trapped with the Sontarans making his last stand in disbelief!

The explosion of Time Torpedoes causes Temporal Distortions of the normal speed of events happening within orbit of the Planet Gallifrey as both the Sontarans and the Daleks appeared to battling each other in slow motion afterwards.

Omega fired all the Time Torpedoes that the Planet Gallifrey had at the Daleks knowing that even if they attacked in slow motion that the Daleks would end up inside more Temporal Distortions after they exploded regardless and try evading them instead of shooting at them once the realization of what was happening hit them, Omega's Whole Plan was to slow down the Dalek Movements enough to figure out some escape plan that would work!

The Time Lord Named Omega worked feverishly turning on every Automated Weapon Platform that he can find to defeat the Daleks with panickingly.

Automated Laser Cannons and Planetary Shield Generators Activated themselves as some of the Daleks and the Sontarans got trapped inside the Planetary Energy Shields while others battled outside of it instead.

Chaos from several of the Fighting Starships crashing into the Planetary Energy Shields while others crashed onto the Planet Gallifrey itself without being able to communicate with their leaders distracted the situation even more.

While the Daleks and the Sontarans fought each other over the Planet Gallifrey, Omega Downloads the Planetary Computer Databases into the nearest TARDIS that he can find being left behind and made a run for it in terror quickly.


	40. The Gallifreyan Empire, part 5!

The Time Lord called Omega watched as both the Sontarans and the Daleks looted the Planet Gallifrey for Technological Advantages while he sneaked his way past both sides wandering around randomly.

Omega was hidden behind some Crashed Sontaran Sphere glancing around with no clue where the Daleks went and hopeful that none of them saw him before he spots them first while sneaking behind objects worriedly trying to avoid being noticed on his way towards the Abandoned TARDIS he found earlier to escape with.

Once Omega had escaped the Planet Gallifrey, he hears the news of the Sontarans and the Daleks making their own TARDIS Prototypes against each other from the Surviving Time Lords frowningly before contacting the Black Guardian for new orders bewilderedly.


	41. The Gallifreyan Empire, part 6!

"Grandfather, what did you do?" The Tenth Doctor heard the anguished voice before he felt the tears running down her face.

"Susan?" The Tenth Doctor voiced the insane outcome that was befalling him!

"How can you live with yourself?" His Granddaughter demanded upsetly.

"It was a no win scenario! The Planet Gallifrey being destroyed or the rest of the universe falling to the Daleks!" The Tenth Doctor protested being put on trial for treason against the Time Lords after learning that Omega reversed the Time War in the first place!

"Omega is a hero to all Time Lords, he has fixed your mistake by turning the Planet Gallifrey over to the Sontarans!" The crowd cheers to the dumbfounded look of the Tenth Doctor trying to get everyone to stop glaring at him for his past actions.

"The Sontarans are who you lot are trusting to defeat the Daleks?" The Tenth Doctor protested wondering how this nightmare became his reality.

"The Sontarans might buy us time to Research new weaponry against the Daleks." The Time Lords defend their thinking.

The Tenth Doctor was torn between wanting to stop the Daleks and wondering if he had to doom the Time Lords all over again to save everyone else to do it, but it still scared him more than losing did to be the cause of Time Lord Extinction twice!

Susan was 40 years older and she still looked like a Human Teenager, but the Tenth Doctor still heard her mind trying to forgive him while feeling betrayal at watching her own death in his memories when she tried to save him from falling into the coma.


	42. The Gallifreyan Empire, part 7!

Omega had returned wearing the Fifth Doctor's Face and a Gray Laboratory Outfit complete with Clipboard in his gloved hands.

The Tenth Doctor stared at the Gray Lab Coat thinking that he had somehow entered the Twilight Zone Television Series blinkingly.

The Mad Scientist Demeanor coming from the Fifth Doctor dumbfounded everyone who remembered him until he used the Fifth Doctor's Voice to identify himself as the Time Lord called Omega.

Omega was being treated like a Hero and the Tenth Doctor was being ignored in the fanfare going on around him because of it.

Susan Foreman, 40 years older in the same appearance that she left the TARDIS in continued watching the Tenth Doctor trying to forgive him for the memories she saw while she helped repair his mind earlier.

Having his Granddaughter back was one thing, but having Susan watch her own death through his memories before he wakes up for their reunion was not how he pictured anyone finding out about the destruction of the Planet Gallifrey when the Time Lords are restored and on the other hand he had never seen the Time Lords being restored coming in the first place!

Omega and the Master had been the only Time Lords left when the Black Guardian provided TARDISes to save him from the Cybermen bringing their Order to the Universe, but having both the White Guardian and the Black Guardian working together to save his life had opened his eyes to how dangerous the mission was before he stopped them.


	43. The Gallifreyan Empire, part 8!

Omega had returned wearing the Fifth Doctor's Face and a Gray Laboratory Outfit complete with Clipboard in his gloved hands.

The Tenth Doctor stared at everyone welcoming Omega back to the Restored Time Lords jealously beside his Granddaughter Susan before heading towards his Blue TARDIS to think over his next move.

The Sontarans and the Daleks are fighting over Leftover Gallifreyan Technology and the Tenth Doctor wanted to keep his eyes on the madness before it got out of hand.

The Goa'uld System Lords had fallen back to regroup their forces after Ra lost control of the Planet Abydos to the Sontarans and once the Daleks ambushed the Sontarans, even the Goa'uld Motherships paused remembering fighting the Daleks beforehand panickingly.

The five Sontaran Flagships launched several Sontaran Scout Ships into Defensive Formations as the Golden Dalek Flying Saucers advanced on them.

Blue and Green Particle Beams crisscross each other as the Sontaran Shields around the Sontaran Scout Ships flared brightly taking the unshielded Dalek Starships by surprise as they are overwhelmed.

Unit Name: Dalek Flying Saucers

Armament: Particle Cannons, Transmat Beams, Defensive Armor Plating and Nuclear Missiles


	44. The Gallifreyan Empire, part 9!

Unit Name: Sontaran Flagships

Number of Units: 5

Armament: Transmat Jammer, Particle Cannons and Energy Shield Generators

The Transmat Systems of the Dalek Fleet had been jammed, but the Goa'uld Motherships had no defense against the Molecular Matter Transmitters that allowed the Daleks to appear inside the Goa'uld Ring Transporters to wipe out the Jaffa Guards before commandeering the Goa'uld Motherships for themselves to use later on.

The Goa'uld Computers had been designed to allow the same kind of Transmat Beams between the Goa'uld Ring Transporters to be recorded by the Alterans before activating once the Energy Shields went down when their own Computer Systems had been copied by the Goa'uld System Lords.

The Alteran Computer Systems had been designed to protect people being lost inside Transmat Beams when the Goa'uld System Lords copied the Computers for their own technology and the Daleks used it to their own advantage for thousands of years without failure.

The Sontarans had frowned when they discovered the Goa'uld had little understanding how their own Transmat Systems worked with their own Computer Technology and are still researching how everything worked with fighting among themselves.

The Goa'uld System Lords can destroy the Dalek Starships, but the Daleks still appeared inside the Goa'uld Motherships afterwards to cause the Goa'uld Forces to abandon their own technology to save their own skins for thousands of years unchanged.

The best the Goa'uld System Lords can do is to avoid Dalek Planets and allow someone else to deal with them before they enter into a war they can't win.

The Time Lords had hidden themselves inside the Tok'ra Tunnels when they lost the Planet Gallifrey and asked the Tok'ra for shelter.

The Sontaran Flagships had upgraded themselves with Goa'uld Shield Generators and added the Energy Shields to the Sontaran Scout Ships used to defend the Sontaran Flagships also.

The Sontaran Flagships launched 30 Sontaran Scout Ships from each one of them the same way that Goa'uld Motherships launched Death Gliders towards enemies in combat.


	45. The Gallifreyan Empire, part 10!

Unit Name: Dalek Flying Saucers

Armament: Particle Cannons, Transmat Beams, Goa'uld Shield Generators and Time Torpedoes

The Daleks returned with better technology and the Sontarans fought them to the death.

Omega had ensnared the Sontarans into the war with the Daleks while the Time Lords escaped unharmed, but the Tenth Doctor fears it will turn into a huge mistake when the Sontarans used Gallifreyan Technology against the rest of the universe afterwards!

The Daleks were experts at fighting TARDISes and the Gallifreyan Technology gave the Sontarans little advantages in battle against them, but it allowed the Sontarans to track the Dalek Movements across history instead and because the Time Lords had no major developments in weaponry research, the Sontarans found delaying tactics like putting the Daleks inside Time Loops or throwing them into their Artificial Wormholes to the other side the Andromeda Galaxy to buy themselves more time to defeat them.

The Sontarans had more combat training than all the Time Lords combined, but the Daleks learned from fighting the Time Lords how to escape Time Loops and make themselves better Time Machines!


	46. The Sontaran Empire, part 15!

Unit Name: Sontaran Battle TARDISes

Armament: Particle Cannons, Transmat Beams, Goa'uld Shield Generators and Time Torpedoes

Power Source: Cold Fusion Generators

TARDIS Control Center: Mark I Secondary Control Room

The Sontaran Battle TARDISes are outdated models that have not been used by the Time Lords against the Daleks for nine thousand years and confuse the Daleks more than defeat them.

The Dalek Starships had always been able to overwhelm everyone they ran into with large numbers, but the Gallifreyan Technology falling into the hands of the other interstellar powers like the Goa'uld System Lords and the Sontarans worried them because the Daleks would be facing replacements for their Time Lord Enemies in the future if they did nothing to stop it!

The Time Lord called Omega had planned to turn the Sontarans into a bigger threat to the Daleks than the Time Lords to buy them more time to defend themselves in the future, but once the Goa'uld salvaged technology from both the Daleks and the Sontarans, everything started to change across time!


	47. The Sontaran Empire, part 16!

Unit Name: Sontaran Battle TARDIS Prototypes

Armament: Time Torpedoes and Artificial Wormhole Generators

The Sontarans had been losing against the Daleks even with the Time Torpedoes slowing them down, so the Sontarans tried creating wormholes to pull the Daleks across the universe instead.

Several of the Sontaran Battle TARDISes are exchanging firing with the Daleks when a purple beam from the Sontaran Prototype hit the area around the battle creating the wormhole that pulled everything into it and throwing starships from both sides across the Andromeda Galaxy before the wormhole collapsed behind them preventing their returning through it again.

The Sontaran Prototypes opened 12 Wormholes into the Andromeda Galaxy from the Milky Way Galaxy before firing Time Torpedoes against the Daleks in the chaos they caused.


	48. The Sontaran Empire, part 17!

Unit Name: Sontaran Battle TARDIS

"Navigational Computers coming back On-Line, the Daleks are retreating." The Sontarans reported trying to repair their Battle TARDISes after the wormholes threw them into the Andromeda Galaxy.

The Daleks had left the area to their nearest Dalek Flagship for new orders after they had been moved across the universe and news of the Time Lord Technology falling into the hands of other species made it to the Supreme Dalek who at once saw the danger of it being used against the Daleks in the future.

The news of the Sontaran Threat draws the Daleks away from the Time Lord/Tok'ra Alliance forced to defend themselves when the Goa'uld System Lords used the Time Lord Technology that fell into their hands beforehand.

The Tau'ri and the Tok'ra never saw it coming, but the Time Lords ended up having to clean up their own mess afterwards with the Tenth Doctor rolling his eyes at them saying that it about time that Time Lords defended the universe openly.

Little did the Tenth Doctor know the cost that he would pay personally for saving the Planet Earth this time when he left for the mission with the other Time Lords, but the alterative was far worse if he did nothing about it!


	49. The Sontaran Empire, part 18!

The Tenth Doctor was waking Susan from another nightmare caused by his memories of the Dalek Time War that Omega reversed.

Remembering her own death had caused Susan Foreman nightmares for a whole week and the Tenth Doctor blamed himself for it all!

"Having my Granddaughter back is great, but why does she need to share my nightmares about Gallifrey's Destruction?" The Tenth Doctor demanded outragedly of his TARDIS.

"She can forgive you now!" The TARDIS protested into his mind.

"Being forgiven is not the problem! My Memories are traumatizing my own Granddaughter and Susan deserves better than that!" The Tenth Doctor yelled back.

The TARDIS paused in thought before agreement with the Tenth Doctor's reasoning was made between them.

Sure that the TARDIS would not be trying to stop him from removing the memories about Gallifrey's Destruction from Susan's Mind, he left to make the offer immediately before she had another nightmare.

"Where am I?" Susan asked disorientatedly looking around the Unfamiliar TARDIS that she woke up inside of.

"We are heading for the Andromeda Galaxy and you do not look very good, are you ok Susan?" The Stranger speaks to her.

"I don't remember entering this TARDIS." Susan admits wondering if she was kidnapped or not.

The Stranger didn't act like the Master and Susan can feel that the TARDIS cares for her well-being enough to keep her from acting impulsively until she had the full facts of what was going on.

"Gallifreyan High Council calling the Doctor! Come in Doctor!" The TARDIS Communications Systems started transmitting.

"I'm not answering that and you can't make me!" The Tenth Doctor protested opening his mental defenses enough to tell her he was serious and Susan smiled in amazement at feeing her Grandfather's Mind again.


	50. The Sontaran Empire, part 19!

The Tenth Doctor was working the TARDIS Controls as Susan wandered around taking in the new appearance of Grandfather's TARDIS happy to be back travelling with him again.

The Daleks reacted to the Tenth Doctor's TARDIS at once while he evaded Nuclear Missiles fired at him panickingly.

Sometimes having the only transportation that didn't carry weaponry to defend itself had disadvantages for the Tenth Doctor, but he liked to outsmart his enemies instead of blasting them apart in outer space and besides he saw too many interstellar wars to think that killing was the only way to fix problems!


	51. The Sontaran Empire, part 20!

The Sontarans continued Reverse Engineering Battle TARDIS Technology with new weaponry each time.

Unit Name: Sontaran Battle TARDIS

Power Source: Time Vortex Energy Collector

Armament: Electromagnetic Pulse Cannons, Particle Cannons and Temporal Fusion Bombs

Number of Units: 5 Sontaran Battle TARDISes

The Daleks keep being attacked by Sontaran Battle TARDISes with new weaponry tested against them repeatedly while the Time Lords had hidden themselves away with the Tok'ra Rebellion, but the Daleks are still winning regardless of everything the Sontarans keep throwing at them!

The only thing that gave the Daleks pause was the Temporal Fusion Bomb blasting a hole across Space and Time creating a Large White Whirlpool inside outer space blocking the stars around it.


	52. The System Lords, part 1!

The Sontarans fired the Temporal Fusion Bombs across the stars panickingly blasting the hole across Space and Time creating a Large White Whirlpool inside outer space blocking the stars around it.

With a Huge White Whirlpool pulling the Dalek Starships into the past along with the Sontaran Battle TARDISes, history shifted as both sides exit into outer space in bright flashes attracting the Goa'uld System Lords towards them.

The Daleks and the Sontarans turned on each other while the Goa'uld Motherships are advancing on them both unnoticedly.

The Goa'uld Death Gliders start deploying themselves into defensive formations around the Goa'uld Motherships behind them as the Daleks overwhelm the Sontarans and are ambushed by the Goa'uld System Lords afterwards.

Already weakened by annihilating the Sontarans, the Dalek Fleet are firing Lasers manually with their computers disrupted by the Electromagnetic Pulse Beams used the Sontarans beforehand when the Goa'uld System Lords converged on them.


	53. The System Lords, part 2!

As the Daleks fly out of their starships the Goa'uld Motherships are faced with millions of Daleks flying out of their handful of 20 or 30 starships fighting against them.

With the Dalek Starships crippled the Daleks exit into outer space by the thousands and soon five times more targets ambushed the Goa'uld Motherships than they faced beforehand with the Dalek Starships while the Dalek Numbers keep growing bigger flying into outer space towards the Goa'uld Motherships to their horror.

Apophis's fleet was overwhelmed while his Goa'uld Flagship escaped terrified from the Daleks and spread the news of the new threat fearfully to the other Goa'uld System Lords demanding to know what happened outragedly.

Ten Billion Daleks trapped in the past salvaged Goa'uld Technology to repair their starships along with the Destroyed Sontaran Battle TARDISes to return home before the Sontarans tried to attack Dalek History themselves.


	54. The System Lords, part 3!

The knowledge that the Daleks repeated history by drawing their past selves into Goa'uld Space with their calls for help didn't allow them to defeat the Sontarans any faster.

The Sontaran Battle TARDISes are outdated Gallifreyan Technology, but the Daleks still studied it for new developments regardless.

The Tenth Doctor had escaped the Daleks when the Temporal Fusion Bombs exploded inside outer space creating the White Whirlpool across history that forced the Daleks into retreating from the huge anomaly blocking their path.

The Tenth Doctor stared at the White Whirlpool across history in confusion before trying to work out how to close the anomaly before it pulled more starships into the past again.

Susan frowned beside her Grandfather at the White Whirlpool in the middle of the stars.

"Should it really look like that?" Susan the Time Lady asked curiously.

"Not sure, never seen anything like it beforehand and I need to close it regardless of where it came from." The Tenth Doctor replied scared of the anomaly tearing Space and Time apart in front of his own eyes worriedly.


	55. The System Lords, part 4!

The Tenth Doctor stared at the White Whirlpool blocking out the stars behind it while running Sensor Scans with the TARDIS worriedly.

The White Whirlpool had the same Gravitational Pull as a Black Hole and was pulling history backwards like a sinkhole.

"OK, need to collect information on this thing and discover how to close the Temporal Rupture before the Daleks show up to kill us." The Tenth Doctor reminds himself while working the controls frantically.


	56. The System Lords, part 5!

The Tenth Doctor watched the White Whirlpool vanish and the stars return to normal before making a run for it with the Daleks chasing his TARDIS like crazy.

The Future Daleks had relived events in the past to return home again and once the White Whirlpool was gone, the Daleks went back to overwhelming the Sontarans while the Goa'uld System Lords salvaged the Outdated Sontaran Debris discarded by the Daleks afterwards.

The Sontarans are Researching Battle TARDISes thousands of years behind the Time Lords based on what they can reverse engineer for themselves, but Gallifreyan Technology was too advanced to understand everything right away, unless you are the Daleks and had been fighting against it for centuries already!

The Daleks are winning and Developing their own TARDIS Technology into their Golden Flying Saucers instead of being defeated by the Sontarans, much to the horror of the Time Lords hiding inside the Tok'ra Tunnels.

The Goa'uld System Lords are Reverse Engineering Outdated Sontaran Debris the same as the Daleks did to recover the Battle TARDIS Prototypes for themselves and the results are several Human Planets Developing their own Battle TARDISes from the Crashed Goa'uld Prototypes used against the Daleks themselves.

With Gallifreyan Technology falling into the hands of everyone inside the Stargate Network, the Daleks are always fighting new enemies instead of searching for the Real Time Lords planning against them in the long-term, but the Tenth Doctor still hated watching others being used like Cannon Fadder while Mistreating Time Lord Technology for their own needs regardless!

The Tenth Doctor had landed the TARDIS at the Planet Earth to ask the Third Doctor to help him with repairs tiredly.

The United Nations Intelligence Taskforce had been more than shocked to watch two versions of the Doctor working together than the Evil Time Lord called the Master had been afterwards!

"The TARDIS needs repairs and Susan needs to eat something other than Junk Food!" The Tenth Doctor insisted.

"Grandfather, I can look after myself!" Susan protested.

"You know a healthy meal does a body great." The Third Doctor added helpfully.

"Grandfathers! Please just stop trying to force healthy living on me!" Susan protested again.

"We are only trying to do what is best for you!" The Tenth Doctor proclaimed in defense of his actions.

"Alright, I'll go to lunch with your Mike Yates, but I'm not dating him!" Susan Formen responds at last.

"Who said anything about dating anyone?" The Tenth Doctor asked confusedly.

"I know that I sure didn't!" The Third Doctor remarked just as bewilderedly.

"You two are not fooling anyone, Grandfathers, you are both behind this whole blind date business with Mike Yates!" Susan protested.

"Alright I'll admit it, I'm worried about you, your last Human Husband died on you and you need to move on." The Tenth Doctor admits to the shock of the Third Doctor knowing nothing about how Susan's past history turned out.


	57. History changes, part 1!

The Master had hidden from UNIT Troops inside his TARDIS that looked like a Sphinx Statue in the middle of a History Museum.

Needless to say the group never found the Master's TARDIS by themselves, but their continuous searching keep the Master trapped inside his TARDIS for hours until they gave up looking for him.

The Discovery that the Third Doctor was repairing the TARDIS of his future self along with his own prevented the Master from leaving the Planet Earth without having two versions of the Doctor detecting his movements inside the TARDIS and going after him.

"I don't know what the Doctor is up to, but I will not be captured because of it!" The Master proclaimed working his controls to spy on the other Time Lords roaming around Humanity worried that it might be some trap created by the High Council of the Time Lords themselves to put him on trial for past crimes done across the Milky Way Galaxy.

"Something is wrong here." The Master said frowning at the reading that his TARDIS gave him.

"Temporal Stability Disruption?" The Master asked his TARDIS before a picture of the Daleks coming out an Egyptian Sarcophagus appeared.

"The Daleks Built their own TARDIS? I need to warn the Doctor regardless of being captured now! " The Master decided panickingly.


	58. History changes, part 2!

The Master had stepped out of his TARDIS and raised his hands in surrender at all the guns pointing at him.

"I demand to speak to the Doctor at once!" The Master yelled as he was being handcuffed.

"What do you want?" The Third Doctor asked suspiciously.

"The Daleks are after me and I'm asking for your protection." The Master begs him.

"You are really terrified... How many Daleks are we dealing with?" The Third Doctor responds alarmedly.

"They built their own TARDIS and the Daleks might have traced my movements here." The Master admits.

"You lead the Daleks right to us in your blind panicking! I have no choice other than protect you or die beside you now!" The Third Doctor screamed in outrage at the whole thing while running to warn everyone about the Daleks coming.

The Tenth Doctor had stayed behind to keep working on both versions of his TARDIS while the Third Doctor talked to the younger version of the Master to learn what was going on. The Tenth Doctor had no memory of the Master ever surrendering himself before and wonders why he would be doing it now when the alarms went off all around him.

"Doctor, the Daleks are coming!" A young soldier yelled running towards him.


	59. History changes, part 3!

"This is just typical of the Master, Daleks coming after him, so he decides to take everyone down with him!" The Tenth Doctor protested running beside the troops preparing for the Daleks.

"The Master thinks that we are the only thing standing in the way of the Daleks killing him, Does he?" The Brigadier asked bewildered.

"Yes and he is also perfectly willing to let us be slaughtered defending his life from the Daleks too." The Third Doctor confirmed nervously.

"I don't like feeling used, but we seem to have no other choice here." The Brigadier admits sadly as the Tenth Doctor joins the meeting.

"We need to evacuate the area before the Daleks start showing up." The Tenth Doctor stated.

"The Daleks might already be in the area." The Third Doctor warned everyone worriedly.

"One of the troops just spotted one of the Daleks outside!" Someone came yelling into the room as everyone started panicking.

"We can use the TARDISes to escape!" The Third Doctor Proclaimed to everyone.


	60. History changes, part 4!

"We need to evacuate everyone into our TARDISes." The Tenth Doctor stated thinking on his feet.

"What about the Master?" The Third Doctor asked.

"Put him in your TARDIS and I'll take Susan in mine." The Tenth Doctor says carefully.

"Susan, don't come to UNIT Headquarters." The Tenth Doctor says into his Mobile Phone after calling her.

"Why not?" Susan asked from her shopping trip with Mike Yates.

"Daleks!" The Tenth Doctor yelled panickingly into the Phone.

"What? How did the Daleks find us?" Susan yelled loud enough for Mike Yates to fall over and glance around terrifiedly below the Shopping Bags he dropped onto himself during his panicking.

"Yes, I'll be carefull and meet you there, Goodbye Grandfather." Susan hangs up the Mobile Phone and glared at Mike Yates in disbelief.

"The Daleks are attacking UNIT Headquarters, pick yourself up soldier and let's get moving!" Susan Foreman orders Mike Yates around outragedly.

"Um... Yes, Ma'am, Sorry, Ma'am. " Mike Yates says picking up the Shopping Bags while Susan had her hands on her hips tapping her foot expectingly.


	61. History changes, part 5!

"Master, look at these Sensor Readings and tell me what you think." The Third Doctor orders.

"I'm the Master and I should be in charge of this group!" The Master Protested as worked the TARDIS Controls beside the Third Doctor.

"When you stop trying to 'Harm Humanity' and decide to join UNIT defending them instead, we will talk about you being put in charge of something." The Third Doctor remarked thoughtfully.

"Really, Doctor, you want me to waste my talents helping Stupid Apes defend themselves when there is the Universe to conquer for myself instead?" The Master asked boredly working the TARDIS Controls.

"Helping others can become some very rewarding experiences." The Third Doctor stated.

"Do you ever stop trying to reason with everyone that gets in your way?" The Master asked curiously.

"I'm always hopeful that someone will listen, but it doesn't always turn out that way." The Third Doctor admits.

"Nothing is ever certain, it would be very boring if the universe became predictable regardless and Bored Time Lords are dangerous things to deal with in the long-run." The Master stated smiling at the Third Doctor.

"Thank you for trying to cheer me up." The Third Doctor says to the Master bewilderedly.


	62. History changes, part 6!

"How many things did you buy?" The Tenth Doctor asked as he helped Mike Yates bring the Shopping Bags into his TARDIS with Susan Foreman.

The three of them are cleaning up the Shopping Bags heaped together when Mike Yates fell over beforehand.

The Tenth Doctor was annoyed that the Shop Owners had all been helping Mate Yates and Susan Foreman pick the Shopping Bags up when he appeared.

He had been forced to help bring the Shopping Bags into his TARDIS with Susan Foreman to avoid drawing more attention to himself and the Tenth Doctor sighed to himself tiredly after the whole thing was over.

"Don't give me that look, Grandfather, you know that the Local Mall is the last place that the Daleks would think to hunt for us at!" Susan Foreman Protested.


	63. History changes, part 7!

"I can't contact the Time Lords, it appears that Gallifrey has been abandoned." The Third Doctor stated puzzledly.

"It appears that the rest of the Time Lords already know about the Dalek TARDISes." The Master stated.

"That means that we are on our own stopping the Daleks." The Third Doctor says pointedly.

"It appears that you are right." The Master agreed tiredly.

"We need to land the TARDIS somewhere that will go unnoticed by the Daleks." The Third Doctor stated working the controls.

* * *

><p>Location: Torchwood Resistance Headquarters<p>

Year: 1992, Alternate Timeline

Captain Jack Harkness Commanding.

The Daleks had Conquered Earth and Torchwood was leading the Humans against the Daleks when Captain Jack Harkness finally heard the Doctor's TARDIS coming back to save them all.


	64. History changes, part 8!

Year: 1992, Alternate Timeline

Captain Jack Harkness frowned as the wrong version of the Doctor walked out of the TARDIS with the younger version of the Master that he read about.

Captain Jack Harkness hadn't met Harry Saxon yet, but he had read all about the Master from UNIT Computer Datebases beforehand and orders his troops to watch the Master's Movements.

The Torchwood Resistance Movement had been fighting the Daleks for 30 years after the Third Doctor vanished and now he was back in the year 1992 searching their history records as he plans how to defeat the Daleks in the 1960s.

The Torchwood Resistance was using Abandoned Buildings to lead their forces from as the Golden Dalek Flying Saucers are hovering over the British Cities searching for the Human Survivors.

"No useful technology to defeat the Daleks with I take it." The Master remarked tiredly.

"It was a long shot anyways." The Third Doctor replied.

"Back to the 1960s then?" The Master asked thoughtfully.

"I guess we have no other choice, but to think on our feet and hope for the best." The Third Doctor says before the two Time Lords vanished again.


	65. History changes, part 9!

Captain Jack Harkness had no clue how the Third Doctor did it, but the Dalek Invasion vanished and he was standing in the middle of the Torchwood Three Hub by himself reading how the Earth History was completely different without the Dalek Invasion Forces going to war with Humanity.

The 1960s are playing out beter without the Daleks turning Humans into Forced Labor to Build their Dalek Starships for them and Conquer the Milky Way Galaxy across history.

* * *

><p><strong>Temporal Location: July 6, 1963 7:15 AM<strong>

**Spatial Location: Antarctica, Second Stargate**

**"What is it?" Alistair Lethbridge Stewart asked looking at the Metal Ring carefully.**

**"It is called a Stargate and I'm going to use it to lure the Daleks into my trap." The Third Doctor explained.**

"I only hope your plan works." The Master remarked nervously.

Two hours later the Daleks chased the TARDIS through the Stargate and the Third Doctor returned the TARDIS to the Planet Earth again.

* * *

><p><strong>Temporal Location: July 6, 1963 10:23AM<strong>

****Spatial Location: Antarctica, Second Stargate****

"We are right back where we started from." The Brigadier stated looking around puzzledly.

"Hopefully the Daleks will not figure that out very quickly or we are all in trouble!" The Third Doctor Proclaimed worriedly.

"Your Deadly Game of Hide and Seek has gotten the Daleks off the Planet Earth for the time being, but I must point out that they will just return here when they can't find you and Exterminate us all afterwards." The Master says pointedly.

"I'm afraid the Master is right, Doctor, we will need another plan soon." The Brigadier agreed.

"Alright, we need to have someone move this Stargate before the Daleks return for it." The Third Doctor says.


	66. History changes, part 10!

Calling Torchwood to get the Stargate in Antarctica was easy, staying warm was the hard part from the TARDIS Group.

"You had to make sure this Stargate was moved personally?" The Master Demanded of the Third Doctor next to their Campfire.

"You just don't like the cold here." The Third Doctor says dismissing his outburst.

"Of Course I dislike the cold here, you found the only Stargate in the middle of the ice and fly your TARDIS into it before returning to this Frozen Wonderland all over again! This plan of yours was insane enough that nobody in their right mind would follow you to freeze to death chasing you here!" The Master rants outragedly.

"I'm surprised that you are not hiding inside the TARDIS from the cold." The Third Doctor added thoughtfully.

"I wanted to know what you are planning against the Daleks and instead I learn about this Torchwood Group taking the Stargate away. I don't remember hearing anything about them before." The Master Responds Bewilderedly.

"The Brigadier called them, but stopping the Daleks is more important than learning about the Torchwood Group right now." The Third Doctor says walking back into the TARDIS to leave Antarctica for somewhere else.

* * *

><p>"Where are we?" Mike Yates asked looking outside the TARDIS Doors.<p>

"The Asgard High Council, going to have a Chat with someone outside, just help Susan unpack her Shopping Bags into her room until I return." The Tenth Doctor says before walking away from the TARDIS.

"Which Shopping Bag do we unpack first?" Susan asked as Mike Yates sighed to himself boredly.

"Where is your room anyways?" Mike Yates asked trying to stay focused on the task at hand.

"Down that Hallway over there." Susan says pointing to the Hallways leading deeper inside the Tenth Doctor's TARDIS.

Rose Tyler's Room was right beside Susan Foreman's Room as Mike Yates helped her unpack her Shopping Bags looking amazed around him at how big the TARDIS really was.


	67. History changes, part 11!

The Asgard Fleet attacked the Daleks overwhelming the Dalek Research Outpost Building Dalek TARDIS Prototypes, but was unable to do more than 'Destroying Dalek Research' before the Daleks themselves outnumbered them into retreating in terror.

"I don't think that the Asgard High Council enjoyed helping us 'Destroying Dalek TARDIS Prototypes' very much because it forced the Daleks into 'Declaring War' on them afterwards! Well... one more reason for the Asgard High Council to side with the Time Lords against the Daleks in the long-term, but I wonder how many of the 'Dalek TARDIS Prototypes' were really destroyed there?" The Tenth Doctor rambled thoughtfully to himself before returing to the 1960s.

The Third Doctor was expecting the Daleks to return to invade Humanity and instead they had disappeared without any reason why they vanished.

The Tenth Doctor quickly explained how he got the Daleks to ignore the Planet Earth and the Third Doctor stared at him like he was insane.

"You sent the Asgard Empire against the Daleks?" The Third Doctor asked the Tenth Doctor slowly.

"I know it sounds crazy, but it worked." The Tenth Doctor says frowning.


	68. History changes, part 12!

"The Replicators went after the Daleks almost immediately." Thor stated to the Third Doctor and the Tenth Doctor together.

"I am amazed at your good luck, Doctor, but the Asgard Empire will still need our help dealing with the Daleks." The Master points out.

"I never thought that I would see the day that you offered to help someone else." The Third Doctor Proclaimed.

"Really, Doctor, I thought you of all people would remember that the Daleks took my TARDIS and I want it back regardless of how it is done." The Master replied tiredly.

"You look sick, perhaps the Zero Room can be helpful until we get your TARDIS back." The Third Doctor says and the Master thanked him before going to the Zero Room to rest himself.

"I'm starting to get really worried about him." The Third Doctor stated.

"I agree, the Master needs his TARDIS back before he goes more insane without it." The Tenth Doctor agreed thinking about Harry Saxon and the Year that never was.

The Asgard Empire was going to have their hands full with the Daleks and the Tenth Doctor was still Displaced inside his own past somewhere with the Time Lords hidden from the Daleks.


	69. History changes, part 13!

The Replicators made of Dalekanium quickly overwhelmed the Daleks and headed towards the Planet Gallifrey itself for more Technological Knowledge for themselves.

Because Dalekanium was bulletproof, the Human Peoples of the Tau'ri on the Planet Earth would be defenseless against the Replicators in the new timeline as the Sontarans are overrun by them and the Goa'uld System Lords are attacked by the Replicators next.

The Sontaran Battle TARDIS Designs had upgraded the TARDIS Control Rooms into their Sontaran Flagships once the Gallifreyan Technology was 'Fully Combat Tested' against the Daleks.

* * *

><p>Unit Type: Sontaran Flagship<p>

Command Section: TARDIS Control Room

Power Source: Artron Energy Generators

Armament: Goa'uld Plasma Cannons

Defensive Systems: Temporal Displacement Field Generator, Goa'uld Shield Generators

Once the TARDIS Technology was in Sontaran Hands, both the Rutans and the Replicators went after it as the Goa'uld System Lords fled for their lives.


	70. History changes, part 14!

Lord President Rassilon was 'Cursing Omega' for making Time Lord Technology useless while everyone else was 'Calling Omega their Savior' to his great annoyance.

The Daleks had been defeated, but the Planet Gallifrey was falling under Replicator Control and Rassilon had to stop them before it was too late to save the universe from destruction!

The Tenth Doctor blamed himself for the Replicators Swarming Gallifrey after he read the news inside his TARDIS while the Third Doctor and the Master debated what to do about it.

Torchwood One was Researching how the Stargate worked in the year 1962 while the Future Captain Jack Harkness took the Stargate back to the year 1924 right from under them.

Torchwood Three now had their own Stargate Program for almost 40 years before Torchwood One figured out that Captain Jack Harkness gave the Stargate to his past self in the first place without anyone noticing it.

The Time Lords are laughing to themselves about how Captain Jack Harkness Outsmarted the rest of Torchwood while the Asgard called Thor meets with Lord President Rassilon about the Replicators.


	71. History changes, part 15!

Humanoid Replicators using Dalek Technology quickly overwhelmed the Sontarans and the Rutans to gain the TARDIS Technology from them as the Time Lords watched.

The Humanoid Replicators now had both Time Lord Technology and Dalek Technology to combine together with their own starship designs.

The Humanoid Replicators created Goa'uld Motherships with TARDIS Control Rooms and Conquered the Planet Gallifrey for themselves.

Lord President Rassilon saw the Humanoid Replicators as the greatest threat that had ever been seen by the Time Lords after the Daleks are overwhelmed by the Humanoid Replicators and the Daleks fled away from Gallifreyan Space.

Omega was sent to fire the Artificial Black Hole Generator at the Planet Gallifrey itself and remove the Humanoid Replicators for good, but nothing always goes as planned.

The Baby Black Hole was fired at the Planet Gallifrey and then the Daleks returned after the Humanoid Replicators are destroyed.


	72. History changes, part 16!

The Daleks and the Time Lords went to war with each other again after the Planet Gallifrey was destroyed.

While this means the Doctor would never use the weapon called **'the Moment'** ever again, it also means the Time-Lock was reversed forever without going back in time to attack the Sontarans that invaded the Planet Gallifrey in the first place.

The Goa'uld System Lords are rebuilding themselves with the Sontarans going back to war with the Goa'uld Species and the Rutans regrouping themselves to attack both sides.

The Tau'ri Explorers are clueless what is going on inside the Stargate Network as Torchwood Three and the United States Air Force worked together to keep their Stargate Program running.

The Sixth Doctor had talked the Asgard High Council into Cloning Dead Members of the Torchwood Three Team after the 456 Aliens are defeated over the Planet Earth.

Owen Harper, Gwen Cooper, Suzie Costello,Toshiko Sato, Ianto Jones and the Tenth Doctor from the Alternate Timeline where all the other Time Lords were wiped out all meet together to stop the Merons from Conquering the Planet Earth for themselves.


	73. History changes, part 17!

Suzie Costello had helped Torchwood Three stop the Merons from Conquering the Planet Earth and then the Time Lords kidnapped her for 'Helping the Asgard Criminal named Loki Steal Dalek DNA' before leaving Humanity alone.

Owen Harper, Gwen Cooper, Toshiko Sato, Ianto Jones and the Tenth Doctor from the Alternate Timeline where all the other Time Lords were wiped out all meet together to debate what to do about Suzie Costello.

"Suzie Costello just made a huge mistake, Dalek DNA can be used to make another Dalek Empire that the rest of the universe will be invaded by within two years on them being created!" The Tenth Doctor Proclaimed Outragedly.

* * *

><p>Inside the Stargate Network Sontaran Platoons of 12 Clones marched across the new world exploring away from the Stargate for Naquadah Resources to Build Sontaran Flagships with Goa'uld Technology.<p>

The Goa'uld Hyperdrive Technology was more advanced than their Chemical Rockets and the Sontaran Empire was still Redesigning their Sontaran Fleets from what they learned from both the Goa'uld Motherships and the TARDIS Navigational Controls that they don't fully understand how they work correctly yet.

The Time Lord Technology was still too advanced for the Sontarans to understand everything about it and the Daleks used that fact to their own advantage more than once to overwhelm the Sontarans inside Combat Zones.

However the fact that the Sontarans are learning how to use Time Lord Technology against the Daleks made them bigger threats than the Time Lords themselves until the Goa'uld System Lords started doing the same thing.

The Daleks will not allow the Time Lord Technology to turn small threats into bigger ones on their watch forcing the Daleks to invade the Stargate Network itself to prevent it!


	74. History changes, part 18!

The Third Doctor and the Master found the dead bodies of the whole Jaffa Village.

The Jaffa Village was made of Family Tents and Camping Fires.

It looked like everyone was killed in the middle of eating from the spilled bowls of food and Discarded Goa'uld Staff Weapons dropped everywhere around them.

"The Sontarans are even killing children now! This can't be allowed to continue!" The Third Doctor Protested as the Master searched for clues about how long ago the Sontarans really left.

"I think that we have seen enough to make our full report to the rest of the Time Lords about this!" The Master stated walking back into the Blue Box Shaped TARDIS before the Third Doctor followed him still protesting the unfair death all around him.

Personnally the Third Doctor was complaining so much that the Master was flying the TARDIS faster than was safe to get back to the rest of the Time Lords hiding inside the Tok'ra Tunnels before he tried pulling his hair out in frustration.

The Tok'ra High Council and the High Council of Time Lords appeared to be getting along great after the Time Lords showed the Tok'ra how to construct their own Planetary Shield Generators and Planetary Cloaking Devices.

The Tok'ra High Council agreed to welcome the Time Lords immediately after considering how much easier it would be for the Goa'uld Fleets of the Goa'uld System Lords to find them if they discovered how advanced the Time Lord Technology really was compared to the normal Goa'uld Motherships.

The poor Tok'ra Rebellion really had no other choice besides 'Protecting the Gallifreyan Civilization' or allowing the System Lords to become more powerfully instead.

The Tok'ra made the only choice they can think of and the Daleks had no way of knowing where the Time Lords went because of it!

The Daleks are hunting for the Time Lords blindly while overpowering everyone who got in their way.


	75. History changes, part 19!

The Third Doctor and the Master Reported the Sontaran Massacring of the Jaffa Villages to the Tok'ra High Council.

The Time Lords are expecting Omega to return with good news and instead he tells them that the Planet Gallifrey opened an Artificial Wormhole Inside the Artificial Black Hole that Omega fired at it.

The end results sent the Planet Gallifrey into another Dimension, but the Daleks never got control the Eye of Harmony because of Omega's actions.

The Time Lords can only hope that whoever finds their Planet Gallifrey is prepared to deal with the Humanoid Replicators before they cause too much trouble.

* * *

><p>The Dalek Rebellion continued to fight against Davros and his control over the New Dalek Empire he created to replace the Daleks that will not follow his orders.<p>

The Sontarans are completely unaware that the Daleks are having their own Civil War since both sides are also at war with them as well.

The Goa'uld System Lords already caught in the middle of the war between the Sontarans and the Daleks had gone into hiding to avoid being wiped out in the crossfire.

The Rutans themselves are falling back to let the Daleks and the Sontarans destroy each other so they can overwhelm whoever is left in the aftermath.

The Sontarans on the other hand had the problem of the Daleks overpowering them while the Rutans steal their Debris for themselves in the confusion.


	76. History changes, part 20!

The Tenth Doctor and Susan Foreman are watching the timelines reshaping themselves carefully.

"I'm not sure what is going yet." The Tenth Doctor admits watching the TARDIS Computer Display showing the state of the current timelines inside the Milky Way Galaxy.

The Planet Gallifrey was gone and the Time Lords survived it happening to the Tenth Doctor's amazement as he wonders what will happen next in great worry.

The Gallifreyan Colony Worlds had no clue what was going on as the Daleks attacked them and all contact with the Planet Gallifrey itself was lost.

* * *

><p>The Planet Omega was one of the several Gallifreyan Colony Worlds named after the Time Lord that had done so much for his own people and now had saved them all from the Time-Lock Future that almost befallen them all.<p>

The Tenth Doctor had been unchanged by the Time-Locked Time Lords being reversed and was unsure what was going on at first thinking that he had somehow fallen into the Time-Lock around the Time War until the Sontarans attacked the Planet Gallifrey.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback to the Tenth Doctor waking up. <strong>

**"What!?" The Tenth Doctor screamed as he felt that the Time Lords are back and saw Goth the Time Lord that died working with the Master when he was the Fourth Doctor.**

**"Are you alright, Sir?" Goth asked the Tenth Doctor. **

**"What?" The Tenth Doctor Repeated unable to believe what his mind was telling him.**

**"Sir, the Daleks are still following us!" The five Time Lords flying the TARDIS reported.**

**"Can you lose them?" Goth Demanded as the Tenth Doctor joined the others at the TARDIS Controls.**

Just my luck the Tenth Doctor thinks as he confirmed the Daleks are really chasing them and three other TARDISes inside the Time Vortex.

The Four TARDISes exit the Time Vortex together in orbit around the Planet Gallifrey as the Sontaran Flagships are invading it.


	77. History changes, part 21!

The Tenth Doctor was trying to avoid being blamed for leading the Sontarans to the Planet Gallifrey since he was convinced that he was somehow behind the whole thing happening.

Now the Planet Gallifrey was gone and the Tenth Doctor was living inside the universe where the Time Lords are on the run from the Daleks with no clue what was going to happen next.

Captain Jack Harkness was firing his M16 Rifle blindly at the Sontarans beside SG-3 after running into them two hours exploring the area around the Stargate.

Currently the Human Marines are taking cover behind trees while firing M16 Rifles at the Sontarans chasing them towards the Stargate as they retreated away from the Plasma Rifles trying to kill them.

Captain Jack Harkness throws a Hand Grenade at the Sontarans as the rest of SG-3 made a run for the Stargate and provided covering fire for them before joining their ranks once again.

SG-3 opened the Stargate, sent their IRIS Code and fled into it in a blind panicking retreat back to the Planet Earth.


	78. History changes, part 22!

"SG-2 ran into something called the Cybermen and only two of them made it back to tell about it." Major Carter stated worriedly.

"I know... the Dead Cyberman is still being looked over... creepy thing was almost impossible to stop when it came out of the Stargate yesterday and everyone is terrified of running into more of them." Jack O'Neill admits tiredly.

**"Off-World Activation! SG-3 Returning!" The Base Speakers reported as SG-3 ran out of the Stargate with Captain Jack Harkness and handfuls of Sontarans being killed chasing them out of the Stargate behind them.**

**"Wormhole Closed! Everyone Stand Down!" The Base Speakers Reported. **

"More Dead Sontarans?" General West asked looking around disappointedly.

"This planet looked empty until the Sontarans came into view and chased us back to the Stargate, Sir." The leader of SG-3 says stating there was not much around the Stargate besides Woodlands.


	79. History changes, part 23!

"So far the Sontarans appear to be on almost every planet inside the Stargate Network that we have explored." Major Samantha Carter stated pointing out that their Off-World Teams needed Machine Guns if this keeps happening.

"The Stargate Worlds that the Sontarans ignored are the Primitive Civilizations unable to defeat them anyways and we learn nothing from going there regardless!" Jack O'Neill Complained after dealing with Daniel Jackson about them curing the Land of Light Outbreak still clear in his mind.

"Ok, everyone meet General George Hammond, he is going to be taking my place running this command tomorrow morning." General West explained to Major Samantha Carter, Doctor Daniel Jackson and Colonel Jack O'Neill of SG-1.

The three members of SG-1 had been put together to explore the Stargate Network once the Sontaran Threat came after them from the Stargate Network beforehand and now the United States of America was thinking about allowing Torchwood to run their Stargate Program for them.


	80. History changes, part 24!

The Sontaran Empire was expanding across the Stargate Network while the Dalek Empire was at war with them.

The Goa'uld System Lords had made one of the Sontarans into the host of a Goa'uld to learn how the Sontaran Technology worked and discovered that they can make Sontaran Clones for their extra Goa'uld Adults to control for themselves in the future.

The Daleks soon had another enemy to face as the Goa'uld System Lords made their own Sontaran Flagships to retake control the Stargate Network and tried conquering the Sontarans standing in their way.

The Rutans not expecting the Goa'uld System Lords to control the bodies of the Sontarans because they know nothing about the Goa'uld Species having never run into them beforehand, are taken unprepared for the Goa'uld Threat coming after their own Rutan Technology afterwards forcing the Sontarans and the Rutans to join forces against the Goa'uld System Lords for the first time in history.

The Tok'ra High Council and the Time Lords stayed hidden as the Daleks fought the Goa'uld Threat overpowering the Sontarans before 'Discovering the Cybermen Empire' by surprise making four enemy factions that they are now at war with.

**Dalek Enemies **

**1: Time Lords of the Gallifreyan Empire**

**2: Goa'uld System Lords of the Goa'uld Empire**

**3: Rutans and Sontarans United against the Goa'uld Empire**

**4: Cybermen Empire **

**The Tau'ri Alliance of the Planet Earth had no clue what was going on inside the Stargate Network, but they are learning very quickly that something was happening there regardless. **


	81. History changes, part 25!

Daniel Jackson was checking on the Abydonians when he noticed Sha're nursing her newborn baby.

Shay Morgan was the daughter of the Abydonian Sha're and the Torchwood Agent Harold Maybourne that the American Air Force General George Hammond was not amused about learning that Torchwood had their own Stargate Program the whole time.

"When were you planning to tell us about this?" Major Paul Davis Demanded.

"The Torchwood Stargate Program went to the Planet Abydos and Defeated the Goa'uld System Lord Named Ra, but Torchwood does not answer to the United States of America." Yvonne Hartman stated in the year 1999.

"Torchwood is willing to work together to defend Humanity from threats like the Goa'uld, but we are not ready to share technology with you yet." Yvonne Hartman continued talking while General Hammond is upset the American President sided with Torchwood against his own Armed Forces wanting to close down the American Stargate Program because of the Sontaran Invasion that came out of it earlier.

The Sontarans had left the Planet Abydos and the Cybermen ambushed the Torchwood Team sent there instead.

Torchwood had taken over the Planet Abydos after Captain Jack Harkness killed the Goa'uld Named Ra and the Sontarans found out about the Planet Earth using the Stargate Network after they Conquered the Abydonians because of it.


	82. History changes, part 26!

Doctor Daniel Jackson was still checking on the Abydonians while asking how Torchwood saved them from the Evil God Ra and when the Sontarans showed up to cause them problems.

Torchwood had built their own underground base on the Planet Abydos 60 years beforehand and the Sontarans needed to overrun it before using the Abydonian Stargate for themselves.

The American Government was not happy with the fact that the United Kingdom started their Stargate Program during World War Two without anyone noticing it at all!

* * *

><p>The Torchwood Stargate Program had already developed their own X-303 Class Starship Named "Rose" by Captain Jack Harkness years after the Cybermen tried to 'Invade Humanity through the Stargate' during the end of World War Two.<p>

The Stargate had been found inside some Abandoned Warehouse after Captain Jack Harkness warned Torchwood what the Cybermen Threat really was because they had no clue what they were dealing with at the time and lead the Human Resistance Movement against the Cybermen to save Humanity.

It was just blind luck that the Military Convoy was still in town when the Cybermen invaded, everyone thinking the Cybermen are 'Nazi Doomsday Weapons' helped, but in the end Torchwood Particle Weaponry had to overwhelm the Alien Threat themselves.


	83. History changes, part 27!

The Underground Bunker was found two miles west of the Abydonian Stargate and everyone was dead.

Discarded World War Two Weaponry was everywhere and it looked like Torchwood had fled to the Planet Abydos in the middle of the 1940s.

There was no sign of modern weaponry at all inside the Torchwood Bunker and the numbers of the Dead Sontarans that appeared to have been killed overwhelming the Torchwood Bunker was amazing.

"Boys Anti-Tank Rifles? It looks like Torchwood Abandoned their troops on the Planet Abydos to make hit and run attacks on the first Nazi Patrol that came through the Stargate... at least that is what their written orders say here..." The SG-2 Leader reported over his Handheld Radio annoyedly.

* * *

><p>"American Politicians are still trying to understand how Torchwood can lose track of several teams inside the Stargate Network that still think World War Two is happening on the Planet Earth and tell nobody!" Major Paul Davis yelled outragedly.<p>

"It is very simple to explain. Torchwood thought that Nazi Germany was going to win the war and sent all their troops into the Stargate Network to save themselves if they needed somewhere to retreat away from the enemy." General Hammond stated knowingly.

"Why would Torchwood keep everyone in the dark about the Stargate after World War Two ended?" Samantha Carter asked.

"Military Secrecy about the Stargate would prevent World War Three from happening over control of the thing." Doctor Daniel Jackson pointed out thoughtfully.

"That or the Sontarans tried to come through the Stargate beforehand." General Hammond decided thinking it over.


	84. History changes, part 28!

"We found four more Torchwood Underground Bunkers with Dead Platoons on the Planet Abydos." SG-2 Reported by Radio Communications.

"Torchwood might have Constructed Underground Bunker Networks all over the Planet Abydos for all we know." Major Paul Davis Remarked Worriedly at the thought of finding out thousands of Human Troops had died defending the place from the Sontarans and they still made to the Planet Earth regardless.

That unhappy thought was still inside the mind of Major Paul Davis when SG-2 lost contact with the American Stargate Command and the next team runs into the Cybermen.


	85. History changes, part 29!

The first thing that SG-2 noticed leaving the Stargate was they are inside an Empty Warehouse and the Cybermen are right behind them.

"I thought you said that we are retreating to Earth?" The Leader of SG-2 Demanding glancing around wildly.

"I did, we must have opened the Stargate to the wrong planet!" The Marine yelled back.

"We got Cybermen coming out of the Stargate back here!" Another Soldier Yelled as Gunfire was heard behind them.

"Everyone Fall Back and find cover!" The SG-2 Leader Screamed as the Cybermen Marched out of the Stargate towards them.

Trapped inside the Warehouse with the Cybermen coming out of the Stargate had SG-2 frantically searching the area to escape.


	86. History changes, part 30!

The Human Troops of SG-2 had hidden themselves behind Supply Crates firing uselessly at the Cybermen.

"We need an exit now!" SG-2 yelled among themselves panickingly.

"Keep looking for Doors or Windows that we can retreat through!" SG-2's Leader Orders his men as the Cybermen are advancing on them in overwhelming numbers.

"Sir, I think we found a Window to the outside!" SG-2 yells as they smashed the Glass Window and started climbing outside the Broken Window to escape the Cybermen.

The Allied Patrol Unit of the year 1940 inside Cardiff had found SG-2 running for their lives from the Cybermen and tried to save them with Lee-Enfield Rifles.


	87. History changes, part 31!

The Human Troops of SG-2 had fired almost all their M-16 Rifle Ammunition against the Cybermen and being in the middle of World War Two didn't help them either.

The Solar Flare had thrown SG-2 across history when they tried to escape the Cybermen ambushing them on the Planet Abydos, but none of them cared how it happened when Humanity was being threatened by the Cybermen that had control of the Stargate.

The British Troops had quickly noticed the American Flags on SG-2's Strange Uniforms and helped defend them from the Cybermen thinking they are dealing with 'Nazi Doomsday Weapons' regardless because of they are fighting World War Two anyways.

Captain Jack Harkness was the only one who knows how dangerous the Cybermen really are when he saw what the British Troops are fighting and meets SG-2 for Torchwood Three.

"What can you tell me about this mess?" Captain Jack Harkness asked SG-2's Leader wanting answers.

"Well, they call themselves Cybermen and have already killed three American Search Teams before we even found out what was going on!" The Leader of SG-2 ranted.

"Your telling me the Americans found the Cybermen somewhere, but your Weaponry is from the future and I want to know how they got here!" Captain Jack Harkness Demanded Outragedly at him.

"I don't know! I don't even know where we are! All I know is the Cybermen were overwhelming my men and we ran blindly for our lives! I can't even explain how we ended up inside the past at all!" SG-2's Leader rambled uncontrolledly.


	88. History changes, part 32!

The frustrated sincerity in the American Officer's voice backing ignorance of their time travel trip told Captain Jack Harkness nothing useful to him.

While Jack Harkness believed whoever this SG-2 Team was had been pulled across time without their knowledge, he can't dismiss the fact that the Cybermen might have done it to remove any threat that SG-2 caused them in the future regardless.

The World War Two Weaponry was no match for the Cybermen unless he got Combat Vehicles to battle the Cybermen Infantry, Torchword would lose the warfare very quickly.

Defeating the Nazi Empire would mean nothing if the Cybermen Conquered Humanity instead and Jack Harkness knows it!

"I don't have much choice then." Jack Harkness told himself as he contacted the Time Agency with his Vortex Manipulator.

Sure enough two Time Agents showed up to discover who sent the Distress Beacon and noticed right away the Cybermen Invasion.


	89. History changes, part 33!

The Sonic Blaster Pistols that the two Time Agents had used Sound Waves to destroy their organic targets.

While this worked against the Cybermen, it also killed everything else caught inside the Blast Waves until the sounds dissipated on their own.

The Time Agents had been sent to find out who sent the Distress Call to the Time Agency and why, they didn't care who got caught in the crossfire because of their jobs unless it changed history for the worse.

* * *

><p>Captain Jack Harkness felt the timelines reshaping themselves around him as he waited for help dealing with the Cybermen Invasion.<p>

The Time Agents had attacked the Cybermen on sight from what Captain Harkness was hearing from the Surviving Soldiers.

The reports of two Strange Civilians using Advanced Weaponry against the Cybermen gave Jack Harkness hope, but it also brings more Torchwood Agents into the area to investigate the chaos around him.

The Cybermen overwhelmed a handful of Human Patrols in the area, but so far they had not kidnapped anyone yet.

"The Cybermen must not have their own Conversion Centers inside the area yet based on their behavior against the Local Military Forces, but how can the Time Agents turn that to their advantage?" The Time Agents think to themselves.


	90. History changes, part 34!

The Cybermen had moved the Stargate out of the Warehouse as soon as the Military Patrols are all scared out of the area.

It had been as easy as stealing the Bedford OY Truck from the Military Forces and loading the Stargate for transport towards the New Cybermen Base.

The Cybermen needed to rebuild their numbers quickly and the Local Humans would be storming the Warehouse regardless when their Military Patrols went missing inside the area.

The Time Agents had ambushed the Cybermen unexpectedly and forced the Cybermen to reconsider their plans knowing that more Time Agents can return from the future any moment to hunt them down afterwards.

* * *

><p>The Cybermen had no plans for being inside World War Two since they didn't expect the Solar Flare to throw the Stargate's Wormhole into the past at all, but once SG-2 had lead the Cybermen into the Local Humans and the signs of Humanity converging of their position appeared on their Radar Computers, they retreated to avoid leading the Humans back to their Stargate Command Post during the battle knowing several Armored Vehicles are heading their way.<p>

The Matilda I Infantry Tanks had found SG-2 while firing on the Retreating Cybermen escaping from the several British Light Tanks chasing after them.

The Blind Luck of being inside World War Two means that several Armored Vehicles are roaming around when the Cybermen showed up and converged on them before they had any clue where they are coming from.


	91. History changes, part 35!

Location: Torchwood Research Center

Captain Jack Harkness was beside himself as the World War Two Researchers tried to make sense of the Destroyed Cybermen Corpses and they just ended up confirming what he had told them four hours beforehand anyways.

The British Military just didn't accept that the Cybermen are Robotically Transformed Humans from the future because it was too horrible for them to even consider it being true.

Experimenting on Humans to make Robotic Super Soldiers sounded like Science Fiction and yet the proof was right in front of them regardless as they looked shellshocked at the Cybermen Corpses trying to figure out what to do about it.

* * *

><p>Torchwood Agents had studied the Cybermen Technology resulting in Captain Jack Harkness being forced to stop some Cybermen Brainwashing Device that fooled the Torchwood Researchers into turning themselves into Cybermen to overrun the Torchwood Base afterwards!<p>

Captain Jack Harkness had no choice besides blowing the Torchwood Research Base up to stop the Cybermen Conquest and the Air Strike made by the Military Forces started asking Torchwood lots of questions because of it.


	92. History changes, part 36!

Location: British Command Center

Captain Jack Harkness was trying to convince everyone that Torchwood didn't Create Cybermen Troops to Defeat the Nazi Forces because the British Military had him inside their Holding Cells with the rest of his Torchwood Team During World War Two and the Cybermen were getting away while he was being questioned along side SG-2 itself.

The Cybermen on the other hand had blasted their way into the Nazi Lines and disappeared into hiding somewhere.

The Cybermen had the German Troops overwhelmed with Laser Cannons and keep Stealing Military Equipment from the Nazi Forces to better defend themselves.

The Cybermen used the Stargate to leave the Planet Earth knowing that returning with their own Goa'uld Motherships would be much easier to 'Upgrate Humanity' when they came back, leaving the Stargate inside Nazi Territory within the small Cybermen Base protecting it with Stolen German Tanks.


	93. History changes, part 37!

By the time Torchwood had given Captain Jack Harkness freedom for his team and SG-2, the Cybermen had caused the Germans to send extra troops their way to investigate what was going on.

The Cybermen and the Nazi Forces keep fighting each other while the British Troops fled the area leaving both sides to destroy each other in the aftermath.

Torchwood Forces know better than to underestimate the Cybermen after they overwhelmed their Research Base earlier and are planning to take their own revenge later on because of it.

Torchwood had gotten their hands on SG-2's Equipment and was searching for something to Defeat Nazi Germany with it thoughtfully.

The Advanced Weaponry from the future didn't stop the Cybermen Threat that just might wipe out Nazi Germany for them, but even Captain Jack Harkness knows that they will not stop there afterwards and that was why Torchwood was so worried about them.


	94. History changes, part 38!

The Cybermen had overwhelmed the Jaffa Warriors guarding the Stargate as they marched out of the Wormhole firing Energy Weapons from their arms like the Kull Warriors Created by the Goa'uld Named Anubis did while the Goa'uld Staff Weapons didn't even slow the Cybermen down at all!

The Cybermen Body Armor had taken several hits by the Goa'uld Staff Weapons when the Jaffa Troops realized that their enemies are not being killed and fled for their lives panickingly as they Cybermen invaded their Jaffa Villages, forcing everyone into the Planetary Wilderness untouched by Humanity to escape the Cybermen Threat at their Stargate.

* * *

><p>The Cybermen from the future quickly told their own Planets about the Stargate Network inside the Milky Way Galaxy and the Cybermen Empire attacked the Goa'uld System Lords in the past because of it.<p>

The Sontarans reacted by using their TARDIS Control Rooms to fly their Sontaran Flagships into the past to attack both the Cybermen Empire and the Goa'uld Empire at once knowing that the Daleks are going after the Cybermen Time Travellers also.

The Sontarans and the Daleks both had TARDIS Consoles to control their starships, however most of the Gallifreyan Controls are still major mysteries to them since the Time Lord Technology was more advanced than they expected beforehand.

The Daleks Captured the TARDIS Technology several times and still don't fully understand it, but they know more about it than the Sontarans did when they used it against the Daleks!


	95. History changes, part 39!

The 6th Doctor watched as the Goa'uld System Lord Named Ra Abandoned the Abydonians to the Daleks and SG-1 was captured by the Daleks during their first mission to the Planet Abydos.

The Time Lords frowned as the Daleks sent their Nuclear Bomb to the Planet Earth from the Planet Abydos and Destroyed the American Stargate Command.

Captain Jack Harkness had still saved Charle O'Neill's life and went with SG-1 to the Planet Abydos, however instead of meeting the Sontarans, the Daleks Captured Captain Jack Harkness with SG-1 for Slave Labor with the Abydonians working right beside them inside the Naquadah Mines.

* * *

><p>The Goa'uld System Lords had regrouped themselves when the Cybermen, the Sontarans, and the Daleks appeared inside the Stargate Network fighting between themselves.<p>

The Goa'uld Named Ra Abandoned Abydos and the Cybermen are wiped out by the Daleks forcing the Sontarans retreating away from the Daleks coming after them as the Goa'uld System Lords avoided both sides completely.

The Time Lords having still lost their Planet Gallifrey to the Daleks and the Sontarans invading it at the same time before turning on each other for the Gallifreyan Technology Discarded there are unchanged by the Daleks travelling into the past.

However with the Planet Gallifrey gone inside both timelines, the Time Lords are still hidden inside the Tok'ra Tunnels watching interstellar history fall apart all around them while annoyedly planning their revenge on the Daleks to pass the time.


	96. History changes, part 40!

The 6th Doctor sneaks into the Dalek Labor Camp on the Planet Abydos hopeful to free everyone and escape through the Stargate to another world before the Daleks come after them.

Sneaking quietly across the sand the 6th Doctor finds the Abydonian Village unguarded and all the Daleks missing.

The next discovery was the Daleks took the Abydonian Stargate and Abandoned SG-1 on the Planet Abydos with Captain Jack Harkness without telling anyone they left at all!

The 6th Doctor frowned unsure what was going on as he took SG-1 and Captain Jack Harkness home to the Planet Earth where their Stargate Command was gone with several people dead all around them.

Jack O'Neill left to contact his family, Samantha Carter called her Dad and Doctor Daniel Jackson was the only one left talking to the 6th Doctor as everyone else was checking in with Torchwood or the American Air Force on the nearest Telephone that they found glancing around worriedly expecting the Daleks to show up again.

The 6th Doctor talks to the American Air Force and Rose Tyler Steals his TARDIS as he is left bewildered by it leaving without him.


	97. History changes, part 41!

The Daleks came out of the Stargate wiping out the Cybermen without warning and Captain Jack Harkness was watching the Golden Flying Saucers heading towards Nazi Airspace wondering what was going on.

"Daleks inside World War Two... maybe they are just Stealing the Stargate for themselves and leaving." Captain Jack Harkness says hopeful that the Daleks would not invade Humanity.

Two days later the Daleks have the Stargate inside the Abandoned Cybermen Research Base and are reprogramming the New Generations of Cybermen to serve the Dalek Imperium.

**"Report."** The Dalek Commander says looking at the 2 Dalek Drones working the controls.

**"Cybermen Reprogrammed...Reanimating Cybermen Neurological Systems...Downloading Nazi Vehicle Schematics into Cyberman Database...Ordering Cybermen to Upgrade the Nazi Imperium." The Dalek Drone reported. **

**The SdKfz. 223 Panzerfunkwagen rolled into Nazi Territory with the Cybermen hidden inside it.**

The Cybermen Vehicle never saw the Sontaran Plasma Cannon coming as they exploded and the Sontarans marched towards the Dalek Research Base to take the Earth Stargate for themselves.

Torchwood Troops had been searching blindly for the Cybermen Command Center for several weeks before the Daleks land their Spaceships all around it and take it over for themselves as Captain Jack Harkness tried to get someone to bomb the place immediately.

The Allied High Command and the Torchwood Command Structure both said no thinking the Daleks will unknowingly help them defeat the Nazi Forces.

Captain Jack Harkness just rolled his Human Eyes and talked anyone he can find to attack the Daleks with on his own instead of waiting around for the rest of Humanity to figure out that the Daleks are threatening their futures.


	98. History changes, part 42!

Military Convoy Transported into Large Starship Cargo Center.

Combat Vehicles from the Allied Forces of the World War Two Era crashed into several Cargo Crates from Outer Space as Captain Jack Harkness looked around confusedly trying to help the Wounded Humans figure out where they are.

With the Human Vehicles Disabled and too big to fit through the only Doorway within sight, Captain Jack Harkness had his hands full trying to use the Medical Supplies to keep everyone alive while hacking into the Alien Starship Computers.

"Sontaran Flagship within Earth Planetary Orbit preparing to Destroy Cybermen Research Base...maybe this will work out better than I expected it to." Captain Jack Harkness told himself smiling at what he discovered inside the Sontaran Computers.

The Sontarans must know the Humans are there and they are ignoring them to deal with the Cybermen Threat on the Planet Earth.

Captain Jack Harkness frowned as the idea of the Sontarans Watching World War Two History without him knowing why entered his mind worriedly wondering what was going on around him.


	99. History changes, part 43!

Captain Jack Harkness watched the Computer Recording of the Sontarans and the Cybermen fighting over the Earth Stargate inside the World War Two Era dumbfoundedly.

"Everyone, we need to Hijack this Sontaran Flagship and Save Humanity!" Captain Jack Harkness Proclaimed as everyone blinked at him bewilderedly.

"What is a Sontaran Flagship? We still have Wounded over here, we can't Hijack Nothing while the Wounded are slowing us down, Sir!" The Allied Forces responded defeatedly to Captain Jack Harkness.

"Fine! Everyone go back to searching for more Medical Supplies!" Captain Jack Harkness yelled knowing that they are right about needing to treat their Wounded before charging the Sontarans that locked them inside the Sontaran Supply Room all around them.

The Supply Crates all around the Cargo Bay really gave away where they are anyways.

Their Crashed Military Vehicles had caused enough Wounded Troops to keep them distracted for hours and the Sontarans Teleported Captain Jack Harkness's Forces into the smaller spaces of the Sontaran Cargo Center or whatever they called it to cripple them to begin with!

The Earth Military Convoy Crashed all over the place swerving to avoid each over as the Supply Crates appeared everywhere.


	100. History changes, part 44!

Captain Jack Harkness was helping everyone 'Open Sontaran Supply Crates' looking for more Medical Supplies to heal their Wounded Troops with while frustratedly knowing that the fate of the Planet Earth is in his hands and being locked inside the room full of the Sontaran Supply Crates is driving him crazy!

Most of the Sontaran Supply Crates had Weaponry or Communications Devices, but, one of them had Torture Equipment inside it instead of something useful to them.

Captain Jack Harkness quickly got everyone away from looking over the Sontaran Torture Robot before someone turned it on by mistake and it tortured everyone for information because of it.

That got Captain Jack Harkness more worried about what else the Sontarans had hidden inside their Supply Crates as everyone keeps looking for Medical Supplies.

Locating the Sontaran Medical Supplies became problematic when Captain Jack Harkness is the only one who can read the instructions and Heal everyone there.

Four hours later everyone was back to normal health and Doctor Jack Harkness was hacking the Sontaran Computers to get the Doors Unlocked for the Allied Forces to go after the Sontarans.


	101. History changes, part 45!

**The Sontarans are trashing the Cybermen Base to get their hands on the Stargate hidden there as Captain Jack Harkness watched the battle happen on the Computer Displays.**

**The sound of the TARDIS Stopped Captain Jack Harkness in his tracks as the Blue Police Call Box appeared inside the Empty Sontaran Command Center that he had just entered.**

**Captain Jack Harkness just stared in disbelief at the TARDIS while the doors open and he saw himself walking out to do his own double-take from noticing himself.**

**"Well, hello good looking, I'm the Captain Jack Harkness from the future." The Future Torchwood Three Agent says winking at his younger self knowingly.**

"That Blue Box Thing must be a Time Machine!" One of the World War Two Soldiers remarked in amazement.

"Yup, Best Time Machine inside the Milky Way Galaxy!" The Future Captain Jack Harkness Proclaimed.

"I would not be able to agree more with you if I tried!" The Past Captain Jack Harkness Proclaimed in agreement with his future self.

"Well said, you two." The 6th Doctor says while walking out of his TARDIS to glance at the Identical Captain Jack Harkness Twins frowning to himself before going over to the Sontaran Computer Controls to see what was going on.

"This Sontaran Flagship is about to crash itself into the Cybermen Base where the Sontarans are fighting the Cybermen!" The 6th Doctor yelled at everyone alarmed at what he just discovered.


	102. History changes, part 46!

**The 6th Doctor panicked while yelling for everyone to get inside the TARDIS before the Sontaran Flagship Crashed into Cybermen Base.**

The Captain Jack Harkness Twins help get everyone into the 6th Doctor's TARDIS before everyone died on the Crashing Sontaran Flagship.

The 6th Doctor runs to the TARDIS Controls and moved the TARDIS away from the Doomed Sontaran Flagship taking out the Cybermen Base on impact while the Humans looked around the inside of the TARDIS in amazement.

What was left of the Cybermen and the Sontarans are retreating away from the area as the Sontaran Flagship fell out of the sky towards both sides in the middle of them fighting each other.

* * *

><p>The Nuclear Explosion from the Sontaran Flagship taking out the Stargate down on the Planet Earth changed history, but with both Earth Stargates untouched by the Future Stargate being destroyed, nothing else stopped the Stargate Program from happening when Doctor Daniel Jackson discovered how the Stargate worked for the American Air Force in the 20th Century.<p>

In short the Tau'ri War with the Goa'uld System Lords still happened and all the 6th Doctor needed was to stop the Cybermen to keep the Earth History stable enough for the Time Lords to avoid sending someone else to clean up the mess besides the 6th Doctor himself.

The Sontarans might be at war with the Daleks, but the 6th Doctor still didn't trust them being on the Planet Earth with the Humans regardless of what they are doing there!

The 6th Doctor's TARDIS appeared in the middle of nowhere during the World War Two Era and everyone walked outside to see where they landed.

It seemed that the 6th Doctor's TARDIS had landed near some Abandoned British City that was hit by the German Bombers several hours beforehand, leaving nobody else around as the 6th Doctor looked at his surroundings in worried confusion.

The Cybermen are roaming about the Planet Earth and the Sontarans are hunting the Cybermen down to avoid the Cybermen from using the Stargate against the Sontaran Empire inside their own past.

The American Stargate was still inside the Military Storage Warehouse waiting for the day it will be put to use in the future by the Human Members of SG-1 themselves.


	103. The Torchwood Empire, part 2!

The 6th Doctor's TARDIS appeared in the middle of nowhere during the World War Two Era and everyone walked outside to see where they landed.

It seemed that the 6th Doctor's TARDIS had landed near some Abandoned British City that was hit by the German Bombers several hours beforehand, leaving nobody else around as the 6th Doctor looked at his surroundings in worried confusion.

"This is just ridiculous, I'm wandering around the Planet Earth during World War Two with two Identical Living Fixed Points in history and the Sontarans are doing the better job at wiping out the Cybermen than I'm doing!" The 6th Doctor complained while walking through the City Ruins that they found the Dead Sontaran Troops and nothing else around them.

"We landed in the middle of nowhere and found 4 Dead Sontaran Troops that might have just been killed by the German Bombing Raids here by mistake, only useful outcome we are looking forward to finding are the Discarded Sontaran Starships hidden nearby if we are very lucky." Captain Jack Harkness told his troops helpfully.

"Nice little speech there, but the Sontarans will be back for their Discarded Technology sooner or later!" The 6th Doctor warns Captain Jack Harkness while scanning the area with his Sonic Screwdriver worriedly.

"That is why we need information from the Sontaran Computers." Captain Jack Harkness offers.

"Good point, but the Sontaran Technology can still be too dangerous in Human Hands afterwards." The 6th Doctor responds distrustfully watching all the Human Troops around him searching for it.


	104. The Torchwood Empire, part 3!

The Cybermen Technology was discarded everywhere after the Cybermen Base was destroyed by the Crashing Sontaran Flagship and the Torchwood Troops Collected the Dead Cybermen for study afterwards.

The 6th Doctor frowned as he discovered that his TARDIS was 'Disrupting Radio Communications' around itself to avoid the Sontarans tracing the signal back to them.

"The TARDIS refuses to leave the Planet Earth and I'm not sure where we are!" The 6th Doctor proclaimed to the Captain Jack Harkness Twins while working the TARDIS Controls.

"We found the Sontaran Space Pods outside the Abandoned City nearby and everyone is searching for Food inside the City Ruins to keep us going." Captain Jack Harkness explained.

"Looting Abandoned Cities for New Supplies makes it sound like we are making our last stand here, not very cheerful thoughts when the Sontarans are roaming around the area." The 6th Doctor remarked.

"I'm not sure that leaving the Abandoned City is a good idea until we know where we are going or how close we are to the German Patrols in the area." Captain Jack Harkness admits worriedly.

"Alright, have everyone fall back into the TARDIS and we can continue searching this Abandoned City tomorrow." The 6th Doctor says while preparing rooms for the Human Troops in defeat.


	105. The Torchwood Empire, part 4!

"The Sontarans are calling for reinforcements." The 6th Doctor told the Captain Jack Harkness Twins worriedly.

"We can't allow the Sontarans to Conquer Humanity." The Captain Jack Harkness Twins said together.

"I really love the Planet Earth and I'm going to save it, even if I'm not sure how to do it yet." The 6th Doctor admits.

* * *

><p>The Torchwood Research Department was fighting the Cybermen Invasion of World War 2 by themselves.<p>

The Humans had completely ignored the Sontaran Invasion to clean up their Cybermen Problems.

The Sontarans constructed their Command Center on the Planet Earth and build the Progenation Machines to make quickly Cloned Sontaran Armies to test themselves against both the Cybermen and the Humans at the same time.

The Human Infantry Weaponry of the World War 2 Era is almost useless against the Sontaran Energy Shield Generators and the Cybermen Body Armor that they are fighting.

The Humans call for Air Support and Artillery Bombardment to stop the Cybermen during their forced retreating hopeful to slow them down long enough for everyone to escape.

* * *

><p>Location: Sontaran Command Center<p>

Current Status: Radar Tower Activated

Sontaran General's Orders: Explore New Environment around the Sontaran Command Center!

* * *

><p>Location: 6th Doctor's TARDIS Outside Abandoned British City after German Bombardment!<p>

Current Status: Hiding from the Sontaran Platoons entering the area while the 6th Doctor thinks of some plan to stop them!


	106. The Torchwood Empire, part 5!

Location: Sontaran Command Center

Current Status: Radar Tower Activated

Sontaran General's Orders: Explore New Environment around the Sontaran Command Center!

* * *

><p>Location: 6th Doctor's TARDIS Outside Abandoned British City after German Bombardment!<p>

Current Status: Hiding from the Sontaran Platoons entering the area while the 6th Doctor thinks of some plan to stop them!

* * *

><p>The Sontarans searched the Bombed British City finding nothing useful and nobody living there.<p>

"Well, the good news is there are no Humans within 2 Miles of the TARDIS and I found out where the Sontaran Command Center is located." The 6th Doctor says to the Captain Jack Harkness Twins.

The 6th Doctor moved the TARDIS closer to the Sontaran Command Center to spy on it without being noticed and sure enough the Sontarans are surrounding the 6th Doctor's TARDIS because of it.

"I'm moving the TARDIS before the Sontarans try to force their way inside here and I'm calling the rest of the Time Lords for help." The 6th Doctor told the Captain Jack Harkness Twins who look bewildered at themselves worriedly.

* * *

><p>The Time Lords are growing New TARDIS Transportation for themselves while living with the Tok'ra Rebellion.<p>

The Lord President Rassilon Blended with the Tok'ra Named Selmak to make sure the Time Lords are welcomed among the rest of the Tok'ra Underground Movement.

Selmak was teaching Rassilon better Leadership Skills using her Tok'ra Wisdom and Rassilon was sharing his Time Lord Knowledge to 'Create TARDIS Technology using the Tok'ra Crystals to change the Planetary Molecular Structure into the TARDIS DNA needed for their Living Transportation Starships' to move them around the universe.

* * *

><p>The Goa'uld System Lords inside the future are at war with the Sontarans and the Daleks are attacking the Planet Earth after the Tau'ri Humans saved the Abydonians from the Sontarans.<p>

The 6th Doctor had just left to deal with the Cybermen Invasion during World War 2 when the Daleks appeared and Stargate Command has no clue who they are at all!


	107. The Torchwood Empire, part 6!

Location: 6th Doctor's TARDIS Outside Abandoned British City after German Bombardment!

Current Status: Hiding from the Sontaran Platoons entering the area while the 6th Doctor thinks of some plan to stop them!

The Daleks had conquered Humanity within the 21st Century to wipe out the Time Lords hiding on the Planet Earth.

The 6th Doctor was shocked as he feels the minds of the rest of the Time Lords dying inside the future.

The Daleks traced the Earth History Disruptions being caused by the Cybermen to stop the Time Lords escaping their deaths because the Cybermen Transformed Humanity into themselves centuries before the Time Lords came to the Planet Earth causing them to never get killed by the Daleks inside the new history.

With all of Humanity turned into Cybermen, the Time Lords had no reason to come to the Planet Earth and the Daleks never got to wipe them all out during their invasion of the Planet Earth.

**"The Cybermen Time Travel is Reversing Extermination of the Time Lords!" The Daleks proclaimed outraged at what was happening around them.**

**"The Daleks will not be cheated of the Extermination of the Time Lords! Exterminate the Cybermen and discover how to Restore Human History so the Time Lords are exterminated!" The Daleks order themselves around.**

* * *

><p><strong>"What?" The 10th Doctor proclaimed waking up among other Time Lords using his TARDIS to escape the Daleks.<strong>

**"Gallifrey is gone and the Daleks are gaining on us!" One of the Time Lords yelled at the others.**

**"What!" The 10th Doctor repeated in disbelief.**

**"I'm doing the best that I can with these controls!" Another Time Lord yelled back. **

**"What is going on here!" The 10th Doctor demanded as he stands up with the TARDIS shaking around them.**

**"The Sontarans invaded the Planet Gallifrey and we are being chased by the Daleks!" One of the Time Lords yelled at the 10th Doctor while working the TARDIS Controls.**

**"What? I don't remember the Sontarans invading the Planet Gallifrey... maybe during my fourth regeneration, but, that was only one Troop Transport landing by itself and you are talking about the full invasion fleet... something is not right here!" The 10th Doctor rambled. **

**"Maybe we can focus on escaping the Daleks before figuring out what is going on!" The Time Lords yelled pointedly as the TARDIS is attacked by Dalek Weaponry again.**


	108. The Torchwood Empire, part 7!

Location: 6th Doctor's TARDIS Outside Abandoned British City after German Bombardment!

Current Status: Hiding from the Sontaran Platoons entering the area while the 6th Doctor is screaming in terror.

The Captain Jack Harkness Twins looked up as the 6th Doctor started screaming holding his head.

**"No! It can't be! No! Horrible! Make it Stop!" The 6th Doctor was screaming in horror as his people died inside the future and he feels them being slaughtered by the Daleks. Tears run down the 6th Doctor's Face as the Galactic History of the Stargate Universe that the Time Lords lived inside of reshaped itself again and the 6th Doctor feels the death of his people being reversed.**

**"Doctor, what happened?" The Captain Jack Harkness Twins demanded out of their fear for his health.**

**"It was just one of the side-effects of the Time War between my people and the Daleks, I will recover." The 6th Doctor proclaimed trying to hide the pain of losing his own kind and having them restored again without regard for the fact that he needed to 'Restore Earth History' only to lose them all over again.**

**It was so unfair! Allow the Cybermen to Conquer the Planet Earth or allow the Daleks to kill the Time Lords because he saved the Planet Earth from the Cybermen inside the past.**

**"What do I do here? I can't allow the Cybermen to Conquer Humanity during World War Two so the Time Lords go on... It would disrupt my personal history also... I can't be the cause of the Time Lords getting killed inside the future... I need to do something!" The 6th Doctor debated his choices knowing that the fate of his own species was now in his own hands and the Cybermen would use the Stargate to invade the rest of the universe if he did nothing to save the Humans. **


	109. The Torchwood Empire, part 8!

The 6th Doctor looked up as the Cloister Bell went off and the choice of what to do was taken out of his hands.

The Daleks are invading the World War Two Era and the Sontarans are being exterminated along with the Cybermen that they are fighting against for control of the Stargate.

**"Exterminate all Cybermen! Converge on all Cybernetic Signals!" The Daleks yelled among themselves as they appeared out of thin air and headed towards the Cybermen Command Center.**

Allied High Command was panicking as the Daleks killed everything that got in their way of hunting the Cybermen that are changing Human History and giving the Time Lords an advantage when Galactic History reshaped itself because the Planet Earth was conquered by the Cybermen inside the past.

The Daleks are irritated that the Cybermen saved the Time Lords by changing Galactic History without realizing it and the Daleks wiping out the Time Lords was reversed from history because of it!

* * *

><p>The Dalek Drones floated across the Human Battlefield towards the Cybermen Command Center where the Stargate was hidden to discover the Sontarans already attacking the Cybermen.<p>

**"Stargate Activated...All Units Retreat Through The Stargate Now!" Cyber-Leader ordered panicking as the Sontarans overwhelmed the Cybermen Base and the Cybermen escaped into the Stargate to save themselves. **

The Sontarans swarmed the Underground Base holding the Stargate as the Daleks charged their location exterminating everything within sight and heading towards the Stargate Control Center that the Cybermen created before they left.


	110. The Torchwood Empire, part 9!

The Crashing Sontaran Flagship Destroyed the Cybermen Base as the Daleks got caught in the explosion.

The 6th Doctor watched the Stargate blowing up as his Cloister Bell went crazy.

"Earth History is still reshaping itself, anything can happen now and I'm not sure why the Cloister Bell is still going off yet." The 6th Doctor says checking the TARDIS Controls bewildered.

The Cybermen exit the Stargate and start transmitting their Homing Beacons into Outer Space hopeful to bring the rest of the Cybermen from the past into the Stargate Network to pick them up.

The Domino Effect of the Cybermen using the Stargate Network to go after the Planet Earth during the World War Two Era still has the American Stargate Program in danger of no longer existing.

The Daleks and the Time Lords are suddenly both aware that something is reshaping timelines as the 6th Doctor's Distress Call is sent towards the Planet Gallifrey.

The Time Lords are worried when the Doctor's Timelines are starting to fall apart with Earth History collapsing in on itself.

* * *

><p>The Daleks are amazed watching the Doctor's Timelines fall apart because of their failure to stop the Cybermen Conquering Earth History and the Time Lords panicking over it.<p>

"Analysis of the Doctor's Timelines confirmed! The Daleks will prevail without the Doctor alive to stop us!" The Supreme Dalek proclaimed while planning ahead to take advantage of the Time Lord Doctor being killed.


	111. The Torchwood Empire, part 10!

"Antarctic Circle, Location of the Second Stargate, we just need to disable the American Stargate and the Cybermen come out of the Antarctic Stargate without anyone around for miles to notice them being on the Planet Earth." The 6th Doctor says as he lands the TARDIS inside Antarctic.

"Everyone needs Warm Clothing before we start searching for the Antarctic Stargate...that means the Captain Jack Harkness Twins will show you around the TARDIS, I have plans to make before the Cybermen appear." The 6th Doctor continued talking worriedly.

"What do you think of the Doctor's Plan so far?" The Past Captain Jack Harkness asked.

"I think getting the Cybermen trapped inside Antarctic is only going to slow them down until Torchwood goes after them." The Future Captain Jack Harkness pointed out.

"True, but, keeping the Cybermen from invading the Americans through the Stargate is the Doctor's Major Goal here and we both know what happens if we fail." The Past Captain Jack Harkness responded knowingly.

* * *

><p>"There, now that the American Stargate is cut off from the rest of the Stargate Network, my TARDIS will act like the Dial Home Device that controls the Antarctic Stargate forcing the Cybermen to hunt me down to restore the American Stargate as the primary gateway on the Planet Earth." The 6th Doctor told himself thoughtfully.<p>

The 6th Doctor checked for any signs of the Cybermen wandering around Antarctic while he waited for the Torchwood Troops to get themselves ready.

"Once I repair the Dial Home Device next to the Antarctic Stargate, I will not need the TARDIS Computer to open the Stargate and I can trace the location of the Cybermen Planet without losing control of the Stargate at the same time." The 6th Doctor told himself checking if the Time Lords answered his call for help yet.

"The Meddling Monk? The Time Lords are sending him to help me here? Are they insane?" The 6th Doctor asked himself as another TARDIS landed inside Antarctic.

"This is the Meddling Monk calling the Doctor, the Time Lords sent me to discover what was going on." The Other TARDIS contacted the 6th Doctor's TARDIS.

"This is the Doctor to the Meddling Monk, be advised that the Cybermen are invading Humanity and have control of the Antarctic Stargate. I'm going to send Human Troops to blow up the Cybermen Controlled Stargate in four hours." The 6th Doctor transmits his voice towards the Other TARDIS.

"Are you sure the Human Apes can handle the Cybermen or is this your way of asking the Time Lords for your own Babysitter?" The Meddling Monk asked the 6th Doctor laughing his head off.


	112. The Torchwood Empire, part 11!

"When you are done laughing at my methods, we can focus on how to defeat the Cybermen together." The 6th Doctor says irritated at the Meddling Monk.

"Perhaps your Human Pets will distract the Cybermen away from us long enough to place the Explosives around the Antarctic Stargate." The Meddling Monk says thoughtfully.

"Explosives might be useful, but, I don't have any on my TARDIS." The 6th Doctor admits hopeful the Meddling Monk will leave him alone to get the Explosives for him and the plan works.

"Hopefully the Meddling Monk will return with some Goa'uld Explosive Devices instead of Stealing Nuclear Warheads from the Humans." The 6th Doctor tells himself worriedly after the Other TARDIS vanished outside.

* * *

><p>"The Cybermen are coming through the Stargate into the Antarctic just as I expected, however, the Goa'uld Mothership coming this way makes me wonder if the Meddling Monk lead the Goa'uld System Lords right towards the Planet Earth...why does nothing ever go as planned?" The 6th Doctor rambles to himself frowning until more Cybermen exit the Goa'uld Mothership by Ring Transporter.<p>

"The Cybermen are Stealing the Stargate from the Antarctic? No, they move the Stargate into the Goa'uld Mothership and I will never be able stop them from bringing thousands of Cybermen all over the planet worldwide!" The 6th Doctor protested outraged at what was happening while the Goa'uld Mothership landed and the Cybermen marched towards the Stargate.

"It appears like I'm taking the Captain Jack Harkness Twins back to London for help dealing with the Cybermen Invasion." The 6th Doctor tells himself before leaving the Antarctic for the Allied Forces fighting the Nazi Forces.


	113. The Torchwood Empire, part 12!

The 6th Doctor frowned as the Allied Forces are salvaging what was left of the Sontaran Flagship Crashing into the Cybermen Command Center.

The Dalek Debris and the Sontaran Corpses are everywhere he looked as the Sontaran Body Armor was being studied for use against the Nazi Forces.

Human History was changing around the 6th Doctor as he just shakes his head knowing that the Humans can't make more Sontaran Body Armor for themselves and they needed Armor Piercing Bullets to overwhelm anyone who tried to use it against them.

The Sontaran DNA and the Dalek DNA discarded all over the World War Two Landscape worried the 6th Doctor more than the Melted Alien Technology the Humans might discover by random chance because the Time Lord worried more about the Cloned Threats Overwhelming Humanity if the Humans Cloned the Alien DNA for their own Living Super Weapons.

* * *

><p>The Nazi Command Centers are all confused what the explosion caused by the Sontaran Flagship Crashing into the Cybermen Command Center was all about as they order troops to investigate the location for themselves.<p>

The Allied Forces and the Nazi Forces are soon fighting each other all over again as the huge alien debris becomes known to both sides.

The irony of the Humans fighting over debris from the space invaders that would have conquered both sides is not lost on the 6th Doctor as he tried to ignore how the Humans overlooked the fact that their planet was almost overwhelmed to focus on their own power struggles instead of working together for world peace.

The 6th Doctor quickly realized the Human's World War 2 Era would allow the Cybermen to defeat everyone while they are fighting among themselves and he was the only thing standing in their way of the Cybermen Upgrading Humanity.

The 6th Doctor sighed realizing his group was on their own fighting the Cybermen using the Antarctic Stargate against Humanity.

The Captain Jack Harkness Twins are getting the Ammunition, the Medical Supplies and the Weaponry together for their troops as the 6th Doctor followed them talking to the SG-2 Soldiers from the future for more information.


	114. The Torchwood Empire, part 13!

The Cybermen landed several Goa'uld Motherships inside the Antarctic while searching for Humans to upgrade into more Cybermen. The Meddling Monk's TARDIS returns with the Tok'ra Forces holding the Goa'uld Bombs that the 6th Doctor wanted to stop the Cybermen Threat with and the 6th Doctor was nowhere in sight.

"I see the Cybermen over there, but where is the Doctor?" The Meddling Monk asked as the Tok'ra sneak the Goa'uld Bombs towards the Cybermen to save the Milky Way Galaxy.

The 6th Doctor's TARDIS returns with the Captain Jack Harkness Twins leading more Torchwood Troops against the Cybermen.

The mixture of Torchwood and Tok'ra Troops work together fighting the Cybermen within Heavy Clothing as the 2 Time Lords followed them making sure nothing was overlooked.

Glancing around the Ice Mountains everywhere the 6th Doctor frowned as the Goa'uld Motherships are the only landmarks around meaning that getting lost returning to his TARDIS will result in everyone freezing to death.

The 6th Doctor shudders at the idea of everyone freezing to death and looked behind him towards the TARDIS to check what the fastest way back to the TARDIS would need to be to avoid getting lost during their retreat from the Cybermen Fleet.

The Tok'ra used their Goa'uld Zat Guns to ambush the Cybermen Patrols that got in their way of placing Goa'uld Naquadah Bombs to thin out the Cybermen numbers because they can't get close enough to the Goa'uld Motherships being used for Cybermen Command Centers to destroy them.

* * *

><p>The Goa'uld Zat Guns and the Earth Weaponry bombard the Cybermen returning fire on them until it became clear that the Cybermen are marching reinforcements towards them.<p>

Forced into retreating caused the Tok'ra to roll the Goa'uld Naquadah Bombs towards the Cybermen to buy themselves more escape time as the Goa'uld Orbs exploded among the Cybermen chasing them.

The 6th Doctor and the Meddling Monk lead the retreat back towards their Twin TARDIS Transports as the Cybermen keep chasing their group.

"Keep throwing the Goa'uld Naquadah Bombs towards the Cybermen, it is slowing them down!" The Meddling Monk yelled frantically glancing around for his TARDIS.

"Over there!" The 6th Doctor yelled pointing at his Blue Box in the distance as everyone charged towards it before the Cybermen overran their position.


	115. The Torchwood Empire, part 14!

"So far the Cybermen are about to overwhelm the Stargate Network inside the Milky Way Galaxy during World War Two and I have nothing to stop them with yet... in summary, this is a very bad day." The 6th Doctor admits flying his TARDIS away from the Planet Earth towards the Tok'ra Resistance Movement.

The Tok'ra High Council confirms that the Goa'uld System Lords are coming together against the Cybermen Threat on their own and the Tok'ra Resistance Movement are scattering from both sides in terror.

The bad news was the Goa'uld System Lords are losing to the Cybermen regardless of them fighting together and the Stargate Network inside the Milky Way Galaxy was being overwhelmed by the Cybermen because of it.

* * *

><p>The Combined Battle TARDIS Armada of the Rutans and the Sontarans ambushed several Cybermen Commandeered Goa'uld Motherships hopeful to restore their own history from the changes made by the Cybermen themselves.<p>

Ironically the Sontarans and the Rutans Stealing TARDIS Technology to develop it against each other was why the Cybermen Plot to conquer the past was being discovered as a threat to them.

The Gallifreyan Technology inside the Stolen TARDIS Prototypes would keep the Goa'uld System Lords, the Sontarans and the Rutans trying to Reverse Engineer the TARDIS Technology that they don't fully understand for another 30 thousand years.

The bigger threat was the Daleks using the Stolen TARDIS Prototypes against the Younger TARDIS Using Factions to conquer history for themselves.

The Daleks had quickly Reprogrammed the Cybermen into obeying them and together they are hunting down the Hiding Time Lords inside the Stargate Network.

* * *

><p>The Sontarans and the Rutans didn't know it yet, however, they had been used by the Time Lord Omega to fight the Daleks across history as his delaying tactic to save the rest of the Time Lords from being wiped out.<p>

* * *

><p>The 6th Doctor stared in disbelief as the Cybermen are invaded by several Primitive TARDIS Prototypes from the future being used by the Sontarans and the Rutans working together.<p>

The Primitive TARDIS Prototypes fired energy weapons at the Goa'uld Motherships as the 6th Doctor's TARDIS watched the whole thing happening worriedly.

The Planet Gallifrey from the 6th Doctor's Timeline had no clue where the Primitive TARDIS Prototypes came from and they asked the 6th Doctor to investigate for them when he reported it.

* * *

><p>"Why is it that the Time Lords don't know about the Primitive TARDIS Prototypes coming from the future?" The 6th Doctor asked himself bewildered.<p>

"The Doctor from the future said that the Time Lords fought their own Time War against the Daleks, I'm wondering if they ever used Alien Mercenaries to fight the Daleks for them." Captain Jack Harkness pointed out helpfully.

"You are suggesting that the Primitive TARDIS Prototypes are just Alien Mercenaries working for the Time Lords against the Daleks unknowingly, that makes them victims of the very Time Lords fighting against the Daleks themselves... no, I would need proof before the rest of the Time Lords took any actions." The 6th Doctor responded frantically.


	116. The Torchwood Empire, part 15!

"I need proof of where the Primitive TARDIS Prototypes came from, so why not sneak into one of them and find out myself." The 6th Doctor told himself landing his TARDIS inside the Sontaran TARDIS itself.

"Take us to your leader." The 6th Doctor told the Sontarans that captured him.

"This is the Type 63 War TARDIS... you Sontarans are not even aware what the Internal Security Systems can do and the TARDIS Force Field Generators trapped you because of it... now to see where this TARDIS came from in the first place." The 6th Doctor says gloating beside the TARDIS Controls.

"The TARDIS Flight Recorder Files... It can't be! The Planet Gallifrey can't be destroyed inside the future! I can't watch this anymore!" The 6th Doctor started screaming in horror as Captain Jack Harkness watched him fall apart knowing how the knowledge of the Time Lords being destroyed before it happened would traumatize the Doctor to no end.

Captain Jack Harkness looked at the Trapped Sontarans glaring at them from inside the Energy Force Fields and turned back towards the Crying Time Lord Doctor behind him.

Nobody deserved knowing that their civilization was doomed before it happened, the shock of it alone was one thing and the Paradox Loop of trying to saving your own people while knowing that they get wiped out regardless was the other thing that really drives people crazy!

* * *

><p>The Time Lords themselves didn't take the news of their future destruction very well either when the 6th Doctor took the Type 63 War TARDIS to them.<p>

The Gallifreyan High Council were still debating how to save themselves while the 6th Doctor was turning his own TARDIS into a Paradox Machine to protect the Universe's History from falling apart around them.

The Primitive TARDIS Prototypes are being left alone to fight the Daleks while the Time Lords prepared themselves for the warfare with the Daleks in advance.

"This whole Dalek Warfare is just one huge Time Loop waiting to happen... the Paradox Machines all over the Planet Gallifrey are only the beginning, the Gallifreyan Laser Gunneries in the Sky Trenches are outdated, the Planetary Sensor Grid is already tracking everything inside the Solar System, the War TARDIS Production are being redesigned with the Goa'uld Weaponry for expediency as we have taken the Goa'uld Technology for study." The Gallifreyan High Command told themselves preparing for the war with the Daleks.

* * *

><p>The Time Lords needed the Goa'uld Weaponry to avoid their own Gallifreyan Weapons falling into the wrong hands and also to get their TARDIS Technology away from the Daleks that they are fighting against in the future.<p> 


	117. The Torchwood Empire, part 16!

**Torchwood Research Center: World War Two Era.**

**The Sontaran Weapons are being studied for use against the Nazi Threat and the Dalek Debris confiscated away from the Public View.**

"The Dalek Eyestalk is just like our Telescope Technology and the Dalek Gunstick appears more useful being an Unknown Energy Weapon that we can duplicate on the Battlefield." The Allied Researchers told their superiors.

The First Dalek Energy Weapon was incorporated into the Sherman Firefly Tank and tested against the enemy with overwhelming results.

The Nazi Movement already crippled by the Cybermen Invasion earlier had decided to call for reinforcements when the British Forces tested the Dalek Energy Weapon against them.

The Sherman Firefly Tank Equipped with the Dalek Energy Weapon lead the Allied Advance into the Nazi Territory until the Goa'uld Death Gliders ambushed them bombarding everything with their Goa'uld Plasma Weaponry.

* * *

><p>"Someone Call For Air Support Now!" The Allied Platoon yelled frantically as the Goa'uld Death Gliders made strafing runs on them and they scattered for cover to fire back from in the chaos.<p>

"Allied High Command are sending our Air Support... ETA 2 Hours... how are we doing?" The Radio Operator inside the Sherman Firefly Tank responded worriedly.

"The Dalek Energy Weapon is firing perfectly without any Accuracy! The Enemy Aircraft are moving too fast!" The Gunner inside the Sherman Firefly Tank Complained while firing blindly at the Goa'uld Death Gliders.

"This Dalek Weapon was never tested against Enemy Aircraft beforehand, we must keep firing until we hit something!" The Commander inside the Sherman Firefly Tank Proclaimed before turning towards the Tank Driver.

"The Whole Military Convoy has stopped to defend our position, nothing I can do about it, Sir." The Sherman Firefly Tank Driver reported.

"I'm checking for Enemy Radio Communications... the Enemy Aircraft are running Communications Silence to avoid detection... the German Military Communications are still calling out for help in terror from our earlier conflict... the Nazi Troops sound demoralized." The Radio Operator inside the Sherman Firefly Tank reported.

"At least we scared the Nazis into regrouping themselves." The Sherman Firefly Tank Commander says hopefully.

"The Stupid Alien Invaders are keeping us from advancing deeper into the Nazi Territory... we need Torchwood down here now!" The Sherman Firefly Tank Gunner added in frustration over the Goa'uld Death Gliders circling them.

* * *

><p>The World War Two Era Weapons of the British Infantry were firing blindly for one hour at the Goa'uld Death Gliders without any sign of working.<p>

"Another Tank just exploded and we need to get out of here now!" The British Infantry screamed among themselves.

The Dalek Weapon used by the Sherman Firefly Tank Gunner was the only Anti-Aircraft Weapon the British Military Convoy had left and the Goa'uld Death Gliders outnumbered it.

"The Entire Military Convoy is being blasted apart and we still have another hour until the Air Support gets here... check if any of our Military Patrols are in the area." The Sherman Firefly Tank Commander orders his Radio Operator frantically.


	118. The Torchwood Empire, part 17!

**Location: 22nd Century Planet Earth, Torchwood Nuclear Fallout Shelter.**

"Another one." The 6th Doctor asked the Bartender.

"You can't drink the Dalek Invasion on the Planet Earth away." The Bartender stated worriedly.

"I said another one." The 6th Doctor repeated.

"Alright, here you go." The Bartender says trying to avoid another fight happening at his place.

"Drunken Time Lord coming through... Hello, my Darling Humanity, the universe just betrayed me today and I'm drinking my troubles away because the irony is so unfair... I saved the universe and it allowed me to see how unfair it can be towards my own people as the reward for protecting it all these years. No, the Untempered Schism is walking towards me!" The Drunken 6th Doctor rambled before Mistaking the Captain Jack Harkness Twins for the Untempered Schism because they are Living Fixed Points inside history.

* * *

><p>The Drunken 6th Doctor was terrified and very confused as he ran away from the Captain Jack Harkness Twins chasing after him.<p>

"The Untempered Schism has come alive and it is after me!" The 6th Doctor yelled as all the Humans stayed away from the Crazy Man running around their Nuclear Fallout Shelter worse than the Local Town Drunk does.

The Captain Jack Harkness Twins ended up bringing the Passed Out Version of the 6th Doctor back inside the TARDIS by themselves to sober him up again.

"He just had to investigate his own future and learn how his Planet Gallifrey was doomed, we can't even fly the TARDIS without him and the rest of the Time Lords are just starting their warfare against the Daleks inside this Doctor's Personal History... what else can go wrong today?" The Captain Jack Harkness Twins protested together.

"The TARDIS is taking off by itself!" The Captain Jack Harkness Twins proclaimed in bewilderment before checking if anyone wandered off the TARDIS besides the 6th Doctor.


	119. The Torchwood Empire, part 18!

**Location: The World War One Era.**

The 6th Doctor's TARDIS landed as the Captain Jack Harkness Twins came outside and frowned.

"Great, we have World War Two Weapons inside the World War One Era... based on the Austrian Uniforms of these dead soldiers we are somewhere inside the Western Front." The First Captain Jack Harkness remarked while glancing around.

The 6th Doctor's TARDIS was inside someone's Abandoned Trench Line with several dead troops.

"Sir, we found two Trench Tunnels going left and right besides the one behind us. Three Directions, no Troop Movement Detected yet." The World War Two Era Troops reported to the Captain Jack Harkness Twins.

The Tok'ra Agents looked out of place among the World War Two British Uniforms as the Captain Jack Harkness Twins frowned thoughtfully.

"Everyone start looting these Dead Austrian Troops for anything useful and then hold this position!" The Captain Jack Harkness Twins proclaimed together as everyone obeyed their orders.

The Lewis Guns are the only weapons they found besides the Outdated Revolvers and the British Hand Grenades Called the Mills Bombs left behind by the Dead Austrian Troops at their feet.

* * *

><p>The 6th Doctor had a Drunken Hangover and no clue how he got back inside his TARDIS.<p>

"Why did I have a nightmare about the Untempered Schism Chasing me around?" The 6th Doctor asked himself bewilderedly trying to figure out what was going on.

"How did the World War Two Era Ammunition get inside my TARDIS?" The 6th Doctor asked himself puzzled after noticing it.

"Why did I go drinking so much last night?" The 6th Doctor asked himself annoyed by his memory going haywire on him before passing out all over again.

* * *

><p>The Captain Jack Harkness Twins watched their mixture of the British Troops and the Tok'ra Operatives work together Looting Equipment to defend themselves from whatever came their way.<p>

The Cybermen Invasion happening 30 years inside the future had to be stopped even if the Drunken Time Lord was still out cold inside his TARDIS.

"Does anyone have a Working Radio?" The Captain Jack Harkness Twins asked unsure if their Entrenched Section was under German Control already or not. Hopefully their World War Two Era Uniforms would not raise too many questions inside the World War One Era and the Captain Jack Harkness Twins can seek Torchwood's Help preparing for the Cybermen Invasion.

"Got one... (German Military Transmissions come out of the Handheld Radio as he turns it on) I think our position is being overrun." The British Officer says in defeat.

"Everyone stay alert." The Captain Jack Harkness Twins told their troops before the Germans charged them from all three directions at once.

"Retreat into the TARDIS!" The Captain Jack Harkness Twins screamed as everyone was firing blindly at the Germans overwhelming their entrenched position.

Once the Captain Jack Harkness Twins got the TARDIS Doors opened with their TARDIS Keys, everyone charged inside and locked the German Troops outside the TARDIS as it took off by itself.

* * *

><p><strong>Location: Unknown Planet inside the Stargate Network during the World War One Era.<strong>

The Captain Jack Harkness Twins and their Platoon followed the Tok'ra Forces towards the Local Stargate.

"We just lost two men fighting the Germans back there, we really need to be careful exploring this place." The Captain Jack Harkness Twins proclaimed glancing at the Woodlands outside the TARDIS.

Several Trees, the Stargate, the Dial Home Device and nothing else in sight besides the TARDIS itself.

**"Incoming Wormhole, Everyone Scatter Now!" The Tok'ra Agent yelled as the Stargate Opens before they can dial out themselves.**


	120. The Torchwood Empire, part 19!

**Location: Unknown Planet inside the Stargate Network during the World War One Era.**

The Captain Jack Harkness Twins and their Platoon followed the Tok'ra Forces towards the Local Stargate.

"We just lost two men fighting the Germans back there, we really need to be careful exploring this place." The Captain Jack Harkness Twins proclaimed glancing at the Woodlands outside the TARDIS.

Several Trees, the Stargate, the Dial Home Device and nothing else in sight besides the TARDIS itself.

**"Incoming Wormhole, Everyone Scatter Now!" The Tok'ra Agent yelled as the Stargate Opens before they can dial out themselves.**

The Tok'ra Agents ran for cover as the Pattern 1914 Enfield Rifles Reloaded themselves.

The Enemy Jaffa Warriors numbered three as they came out of the Stargate into the unexpected ambush.

Two Rifle Discharges missed altogether, 1 wounded the shoulder of one of the Enemy Jaffa Warriors and the rest ricocheted off the Jaffa Body Armor harmlessly as the British Troops reloaded their Rifles under the covering fire of the Lewis Gunners.

The Goa'uld Ground Forces never saw the Lewis Gun Bombardment coming as they are wiped out and the Lewis Gunners take up their New Defensive Positions around the Stargate.

"Check them for Weapons and Equipment!" The Captain Jack Harkness Twins yelled as the Lewis Gunners watched the Stargate carefully.

"We found a bag of Dried Bread and these Zat Guns that the Tok'ra Operatives use themselves." The British Troops reported.

The Goa'uld Staff Weapons are collected by their Tok'ra Allies as the British Forces took the Goa'uld Zat Guns.

The three Dead Jaffa Warriors had very little besides their weapons and the bag of Leftover Bread that the World War Two Era Troops found for themselves.

The Captain Jack Harkness Twins glanced at the 4 Tok'ra Operatives and 6 World War Two Era British Soldiers guarding the Stargate beside them hopefully.

4 Riflemen and 2 Lewis Gunners was all the Captain Jack Harkness Twins had left to work with after losing almost half of their troops fighting the Cybermen beforehand.

The Captain Jack Harkness Twins aimed their Pattern 1914 Enfield Rifles in perfect harmony as the Tok'ra Forces lead them through the Stargate.


	121. The Torchwood Empire, part 20!

**Location: Unknown Planet inside the Stargate Network during the World War One Era.**

The Captain Jack Harkness Twins had left the 6th Doctor alone to seek out the Tok'ra Resistance Movement because the 10th Doctor appeared to look after the Heartbroken Time Lord for them.

* * *

><p>The 10th Doctor, Susan Foreman, the Master and the 3rd Doctor walked into the 6th Doctor's TARDIS together.<p>

"It looks like he has gotten himself drunk." The Master says after he saw the state that the 6th Doctor was currently in.

"Most disappointing indeed." The 3rd Doctor agreed with the Master.

"Did anyone else notice the World War Two Ammunition inside his TARDIS?" The 10th Doctor asked worriedly as the 3rd Doctor went over to inspect it himself.

"Must have been a Huge Military Victory Party or something very traumatic to get him this drunk." The Master remarked as he smirked to himself in bewilderment.

"At least we know why the TARDIS Navigational Systems changed course for this Planet now." The 3rd Doctor stated.

"Of course we know why the TARDIS Navigational Systems changed course for this Planet, all of Time is in flux and the 6th Doctor is too drunk to notice!" The 10th Doctor snapped in outrage at what was happening around him.

"We can only fix this if we stay clear headed!" The 3rd Doctor yelled at the 10th Doctor.

The Master watched the two versions of the Doctor interact with each other curiously wondering what their next move would do to the Shifting Timelines around them.

* * *

><p>The Tok'ra Resistance Movement leaked the location of the Planet Earth to the Goa'uld System Lords knowing that it was their only option to stop the Cybermen Threat from spreading inside the future.<p> 


	122. The Cybermen Empire, part 1!

**The Goa'uld Invasion of the World War One Era.**

The Captain Jack Harkness Twins hated how the Tok'ra Resistance Movement sold out the Planet Earth to the Goa'uld System Lords to stop the Cybermen Threat from happening.

* * *

><p><strong>Location: Goa'uld Conquered Planet Earth, Alternate Timeline.<strong>

The first thing that SG-2 noticed leaving the Stargate was they are inside an Empty Warehouse and the Cybermen are right behind them.

"I thought you said that we are retreating to the Planet Earth?" The Leader of SG-2 Demanding glancing around wildly.

"I did, we must have opened the Stargate to the wrong planet!" The Marine yelled back.

"We got Cybermen coming out of the Stargate back here!" Another Soldier Yelled as Gunfire was heard behind them.

"Everyone Fall Back and find cover!" The SG-2 Leader Screamed as the Cybermen Marched out of the Stargate towards them.

Trapped inside the Warehouse with the Cybermen coming out of the Stargate had SG-2 frantically searching the area to escape.

The Human Troops of SG-2 had hidden themselves behind Supply Crates firing uselessly at the Cybermen when the Jaffa Warriors showed up to investigate the noise for themselves.

"The Goa'uld Forces are coming after us!" Someone yelled as their escape route was cut off from them and the Goa'uld Staff Weapons started firing at them while they are fighting the Cybermen at the same time.

SG-2 was being overwhelmed with the Cybermen advancing on them when the Cybermen started activating the Stargate to leave without any warning.

"Our only choices are following the Retreating Cybermen through the Open Stargate or fighting the Goa'uld Forces to the death instead... we must surrender to the Goa'uld Forces and hope Stargate Command rescues us later on." The Tau'ri Commander explained before they discovered that the Goa'uld System Lords had already conquered the Planet Earth inside the past after surrendering themselves to their unknown fates.

* * *

><p>The Cybermen overwhelmed the Goa'uld System Lords as the Tok'ra Attempts to prevent it backfired on them because the Tok'ra Resistance Movement underestimated how more advanced the Cybermen are compared to the Goa'uld System Lords themselves.<p>

The Tok'ra Forces had believed the Goa'uld System Lords were unstoppable and the Cybermen Invasion had suddenly opened their eyes to the fact that they were safer fighting the Goa'uld Empires than the Cybermen themselves.

The Captain Jack Harkness Twins looked sadly among the Tok'ra Resistance Movement knowing that the 10th Doctor would be coming to save the Milky Way Galaxy regardless of their own mistakes trying to fix the problem themselves.

* * *

><p>The Time Lords of the Planet Gallifrey watched the Tok'ra Mistakes with growing frustration.<p>

"The Sontarans and the Rutans are already fighting the Cybermen Uprising after the Goa'uld System Lords have been wiped out... the New Potential Timelines show the Cybermen and the Daleks fighting over the Stargate Network inside the Milky Way Galaxy for several thousand years unchecked." The Time Lords reported in irritation to the Gallifreyan High Council.

"The three Versions of the Time Lord Doctor have collected one version of the Time Lord Master for Brainstorming New Ideas on how to correct this mess for us." The Gallifreyan High Council responded hopefully to themselves.


	123. The Gallifreyan Empire, part 11!

The Cybermen are everywhere and the Sontaran War TARDIS jumped back into the Time Vortex again seeking shelter from the madness.

"The Communications Disruption Continues... the Sontaran Armada has been scattered across history while the Daleks are at war with the Cybermen. What our orders?" The Sontaran Soldier says hopefully.

"We wait for reinforcements and try to figure out how some of this Gallifreyan Technology works." The Sontaran General stated while glancing around their Reverse Engineered TARDIS Technology in frustration.

The Sontarans were fighting with the Incomprehensible TARDIS Technology that they didn't fully understand yet, the Navigational Computer was the only thing they had working with their own Weapons Integrated for self-defense.

The Gallifreyan Weapons Systems all needed DNA Verification from a Living Time Lord that the Sontarans didn't have and the War TARDIS was being hunted down by the Daleks repeatedly.

* * *

><p>The Goa'uld Forces, the Rutans and the Cybermen are all having the same problems comprehending how their Stolen War TARDIS Controls worked that the Sontarans did.<p>

The Daleks are the only ones other than the Time Lords who even understand how the TARDIS Technology worked and the Time Lord Named Omega had left the Stolen War TARDIS Armada for Cannon Fodder against the Daleks to save his own people.

The only problem was history going haywire because his plans afterwards.

The Time Lords are being contacted by their future selves to debate among themselves while the rest of the universe burned from the end results of their future actions before they made the choice in the first place.


	124. The Gallifreyan Empire, part 12!

"This is the first time that the Time Lords Created their own Time Paradox deliberately threatening themselves." The Valeyard pointed out to the 7th Doctor laughingly.

"You are enjoying this too much for this to be simple coincidence." The 7th Doctor stated suspiciously while glancing at the Valeyard smirking at him knowingly.

"The Daleks are coming and the Planet Gallifrey must be destroyed to correct the Time Paradox." The Valeyard answers smugly to himself as the 7th Doctor looked horrified knowing that the Time Lords would never knowingly destroy themselves to save the rest of the universe if they can avoid it.

"All you need to do is Destroy Planet Gallifrey and the Time Paradox Reverses Itself." The Valeyard taunted the 7th Doctor.

"I won't do it! I can't do it! I'm not the Destroyer of the Time Lords!" The 7th Doctor protested in outrage.

"One day, you will be the Destroyer of the Time Lords and then even the Daleks will be afraid of you afterwards!" The Valeyard screamed in the Doctor's Face and pushed him into the arms of the Gallifreyan Security Guards coming after them both to escape in the sudden confusion.

* * *

><p>"All incarnations of the Time Lord Called the Doctor are to be captured on sight for questioning at once!" The Time Lord President Proclaimed Worldwide to the Planet Gallifrey after he read the Future History Records of the Gallifreyan Time War against the Daleks where the Doctor Destroyed Planet Gallifrey himself.<p> 


End file.
